Hogwarts?
by Gin Miko
Summary: Sakura,Syaoran,Eriol,Tomoyo,Ling,Melin,Harry,Ginny,Ron,Hermonie,Lily,James,Nadesiko, and Leo are in training for the biggest battle of all time that will chose the fate of the wizard and muggle world.
1. chapter 1

Hogwarts?!  
  
By: YingFaLi003  
  
Dis: I don't own CCS the talented people of CLAMP do. I don't own Harry Potter either he is the property of J. K. Rowling  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
*Thought Speaking*  
  
Sakura stared at her reflection in the mirror as she about to get ready for Tomoyo and her last photo shoot. She would miss modeling with Tomoyo, but she wasn't sad because they would start up again in a few years. This was all because of one letter she got a few months ago.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were at the park. "I can't wait until Syaoran, Eriol, and Melin comes back," said Sakura. "I know I miss Eriol so much," said Tomoyo with a sigh. It was a good thing that you told him that you loved him before he left," said Sakura. "And the same for you and Syaoran," said Tomoyo. The two girls sighed thinking of their boyfriends who were in Hong Kong training. "Well at lease they returned the feelings," said Sakura. "Yea I would have died if he said he loved someone else," said Tomoyo. "I miss him," said Sakura wiping a lone tear off her cheek. Tomoyo to tired to keep her tears in. "C'mon we have training soon," she said trying to get her mind off it. Sakura nodded.  
  
Tomoyo had figured out she had magic a year earlier. Sakura had sensed her weak aura during a sleepover when they were watching a scary movie. Tomoyo had been scared and her aura flared out. Sakura noticed it and had her pair up with the Power Card. When the card merged with Tomoyo, Sakura knew she had potential magic. So the next day she and Kero helped Tomoyo find her power. She had the power of the elements and she had telepathy. Tomoyo decided that she would train her power with Sakura. Later they took martial arts training with the Fight Card. They did this on the weekends due to their modeling job.  
  
Oh key of the star  
  
with powers burning bright  
  
release the staff  
  
and shine you light  
  
Release....  
  
Tomoyo released her staff.  
  
Oh power within me  
  
with the symbol of the peaceful violet  
  
release my power  
  
and lend me my weapon of good  
  
Release.....  
  
All of a sudden two owls flew overhead and dropped them in the girls hands. They read them at the same time.  
  
Dear Ms. Kinomoto, Ms. Daidouji  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Seeing that you are already advanced in magic we will be placing you in 5th year. And because of your role in the public we will be putting you into a different dorm then your housemates along with four other people. Please find the list of enclosed books and equipment and have them ready by September 1.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura had the same expression. "WE'RE WITCHES TOO," they yelled before running home to ask Sakura's father about it.  
  
~~~End of Flashback~~~  
  
Sakura got up. She took a shower and returned to her room to dress. They had decided to wear Tomoyo's last creation. Sakura's dress was an ankle length, high neck, and scooped sleeved dress. It was green and had pink cherry blossoms on the shoulder and at the neck. She wore cherry blossom pink slippers with it. It also came with a pink ribbon to put around her thigh length auburn hair. She carried her white backpack, which held her change of clothes and her cards. She checked the clock to see she had...5 minutes until the shoot. "Kero come on we are going to use the Through Card," called Sakura. Kero came out of the kitchen with Fujitaka and Touya. Kero quickly got into the bag with his dozen cups of pudding. Sakura quickly said good-bye to the two men and released her wand.  
  
Oh key of the star  
  
with powers burning bright  
  
release the staff  
  
and shine you light  
  
Release.... Through Card  
  
transport me to my dressing room  
  
Release  
  
In a bright pink light Sakura and Kero was gone. "I'll never get over the fact that she has magic," said Touya shaking her head. Fujitaka just smiled and went back into the kitchen.  
  
~~~Hong Kong~~~  
  
"Syaoran get your head out of the clouds," yelled Ling Chow. "Sorry," said Syaoran and kept thrusting at his sparing partner. Then his mind went back to that emerald eyed goddess he left in Japan four painful years ago. "SYAORAN I QUIT. WHATEVER YOU ARE THINKING ABOUT CAN'T BE AS IMPORTANT AS YOUR TRAINING," yelled Ling his face turning an angry red. At that moment Eriol and Melin came jogging back to them. "Ling calm down," said Melin taking her boyfriends hand. "Sorry both to you but we can't train because of Sakura and Tomoyo. We've been thinking of them even more than usual if that's possible," explained Eriol sitting next to Syaoran looking into the sky with a strange expression. "So this is about two girls," said Ling still not getting it. "Not just girls the loves of their lives," said Melin she too now looking. Ling glanced up. "Owls in the daytime carrying mail," said Ling. "How strange," said Eriol getting up. At that point the owls flew overhead and dropped the mail into each of the young teens hands. They ripped open the strange paper open and began to read the contents.  
  
Dear Mr. Li, Ms. Li, Mr. Chow, Mr. Hiragizawa,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Seeing that you are already advanced in magic we will be placing you in 5th year. And because of your role in the public we will be putting you into a different dorm then your housemates along with two other people. Please find list of enclosed books and equipment and have them ready by September 1.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
A look passed all of their faces. "Hogwarts?!," they yelled and ran off to ask Yelan about it.  
  
After Yelan read the letter she smiled. "Well it seems that phone call did some good," she said to herself. "Hogwarts is a school for witches and wizards, which you all are, and it seems that you have exactly one month to get ready. "So I suggest that you all get a very good amount of your savings together and pack your bags for Japan then we will be heading for Hogsmade, England to get your school things and then back to Japan to stay with Sakura and Tomoyo's family. "Why are we going to Japan?" asked Ling. "Because Sakura and Tomoyo also got letters and it seems that they are famous in Japan and their fame is slightly moving all over the world, that is why you will all have your own dorm," she said simply. Eriol and Syaoran couldn't even breathe. They were going to see Sakura and Tomoyo again. Yelan got their attention. "Welcome to reality, Melin and Ling are already packing and here you to are standing stock still get a move on our flight leaves in three hours," she said. Eriol and Syaoran took off to their rooms at once. Yelan too got ready for the flight.  
  
~~~Japan~~~  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, and Fujitaka were at the airport. "Daddy how are we going to know where to go?" asked Sakura when she found out her father wasn't going to England with them. "I told you Sakura. I have a guide set up," he said looking into the crowd who had just got off the flight from Hong Kong. "I don't want any boring old guy to be our guide and how would he know how to get stuff for a witch," said Tomoyo. "Well, Tomoyo dear I hope a boring old lady can fit your choice much better," said a voice from behind them. "YELAN LI," yelled Tomoyo and Sakura. "It is so nice to see you all again," she said. "You're our guide?" asked Sakura. "Yes," she smiled. "So how is Syaoran?" asked Sakura. "And Eriol?" asked Tomoyo. "Why don't you ask them for yourselves," she said. Sakura and Tomoyo turned very slowly only to meet the eyes they had only dreamed about for four years.  
  
Thanx for reading and please review I'll get the next chapter up A.S.A.P. Ja ne 


	2. chapter 2

Hogwarts?!  
  
By: YingFaLi003  
  
Dis: I don't own CCS the talented people of CLAMP do. I don't own Harry Potter either he is the property of J. K. Rowling  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
*Thought Speaking*  
  
~From Last Chapter~~~  
  
"YELAN LI," yelled Tomoyo and Sakura. "It is so nice to see you all again," she said. "You are our guide?" asked Sakura. "Yes," she smiled. "So how is Syaoran?" asked Sakura. "And Eriol?" asked Tomoyo. "Why don't you ask them for yourselves," she said. Sakura and Tomoyo turned very slowly only to meet the eyes they had dreamed only about for three years.  
  
~~~Now For Chapter 2~~~~  
  
Sakura was the first to come back to reality. "Syaoran your here," she cried hugging him. "Oh, Sakura I missed you so much," he said tears also welding up in his eyes. Tomoyo had snapped out of it and also cried for joy in her boyfriends arms. Yelan, Fujitaka, Melin, and Ling looked on happy for the two couples, but Melin couldn't stand it any longer. "Hey I'm back too," said Melin. Sakura and Tomoyo quickly rushed into a hug with their best friend. "Oh I would like you to meet my boyfriend Ling Chow," said Melin after the girls had hugged each other. Sakura and Tomoyo looked up to see the spiky haired, blue-gray eyed boy. "Anyone that is a friend of Melin's," said Sakura. "Is also a friend of ours," finished Tomoyo.  
  
~~Flight to Hogsmade, England is now boarding~~~ called the announcer.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo's face suddenly dropped. "We have to go," said Sakura about to start crying again. Eriol, Syaoran, Yelan, Melin, and Ling then knew that Sakura and Tomoyo didn't know that they had also been excepted to Hogwarts. "Fujitaka you should have told them," scolded Yelan. Fujitaka put his hands up in defense. "I never got a chance," he said. "Told us what?" asked Sakura gathering her bags. "That Melin, Eriol, Syaoran, and Ling were also all excepted to Hogwarts," she said Tomoyo and Sakura's eyes brightened. "Yea and we are the ones you will be sharing a dorm with. "Of course the future leader of the most well know clan in Hong Kong must be protected," said Fujitaka. "And the two most well known models must also be protected," said Yelan. The group of teens laughed. ~~~Last call for passages boarding for Hogsmade, England~~~ the speaker boomed.  
  
"Oh we have to hurry," said Yelan as she quickly made her way to the gate, Tomoyo and Sakura first hugged Fujitaka good-bye before following. Soon they were on there way.(A.N.// IN CASE YOU ARE WONDERING SONOMI LET TOMOYO MOVE IN WITH SAKURA AFTER THEY WERE MADE MODELS//)  
  
~~~~Hogsmade, England~~~  
  
The flight landed a few hours later and the group exited. "Come on we should try to get most of the shopping done before night, so we will drop by the hotel to drop off our things before heading to Diagon Ally," said Yelan. They quickly got into the two limos that Yelan had called to meet them there. There was press everywhere not only for the group from Hong Kong, but also the two world famous teenage modes. Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran, Ling, and Melin all rode in the back to catch up some more, while Yelan rode in the front.  
  
"So Melin how did you find out you had magic," asked Sakura noticing the girl's rose red aura. "How did you know?" asked Melin. "Because Daddy said that anyone who is excepted to Hogwarts has some kind of magic either the most likely kind ,which is that of a witch or wizard, and the second which only happens every in a purple moon, which is sorcery, plus your aura is flaring with excitement" said Sakura. "Well, when I got back to Hong Kong the elders noticed I had a weak aura. They said it must have awaken with all the other types of auras that I was accepted with," she explained, then she caught something. "Tomoyo has magic too," she shrieked. At that moment Tomoyo giggled and released her strong violet aura. "I found out she had it when she got scared and had the Power Card try to merge with her," said Sakura. "It took a while but then it merged," said Tomoyo. "After that we have been training with Kero and the Fight Card," she said. "Why the Fight Card?" asked Eriol. Because Kero thought it would be good to keep our telepathy strong," said Sakura. "You have telepathy too," said Ling. "Yep," chorused Tomoyo and Sakura. "Well, you two are full of surprises," said Syaoran holding Sakura around the waist. Eriol kissed his girlfirend on the cheek , which made Tomoyo blush. "So do you have any surprises?" asked Sakura. "Well, to put it short. Syaoran can now make cards, but it takes a lot of energy. Melin has the power of fire and wind. Ling has the power of water and earth. I have made a new deck of cards called Eriol, and we all have telepathy," said Eriol. "Well, it seem that we have all been training very hard," said Ling. The group had more laughs on the way and by the time they got to the hotel it seemed that they weren't away from each other at all.  
  
"Ok now this hotel is famous so there will be press everywhere and just us all seen together already may have sparked some ideas, so don't let them think anything you don't want them to," said Yelan signed then the clerk went to go get the keys. "We'll set them straight if they ask any questions mother," said Syaoran now noticing the crowd gathering. The clerk came back. "You ordered the penthouse sweet?" he asked. "No, I ordered the Deluxe Penthouse Sweet," said Yelan. The group of teens sweatdropped. *Your mother is going all out,* thought Ling to Syaoran. *I know,* Syaoran thought back. "Well, I'll have to go get the manager to give me the keys but in the mean time give the bellhop you luggage to take up to the floor. The group nodded. "Um excuse me Ms. Kinomoto and Daidouji can we have your autographs?" asked two twin girls. Sakura and Tomoyo smiled. "Of course," they chimed. The girls opened their bags and pulled out huge poster of Sakura and Tomoyo in the last shoot. Sakura and Tomoyo had wore the same thing except Tomoyo's dress was purple and had Eriol's sun moon design were Sakura's dress had cherry blossoms, and it had seperate sun and moon sequins in the dress. Sakura and Tomoyo smilled and signed their name next to their face on the picture then did the other twin's poster. "Thank You," they called as they ran to show their parents who mouthed 'Thank You' to Sakura and Tomoyo who smiled and nodded. "You two are very famous," said Eriol taking Tomoyo's hand. Then more people came up to them. "Are you four Melin Li, Syaoran Li, Ling Chow and Eriol Hirazagiwa from the Li Clan fighting team," asked a guy around 16 a year older then them. The group nodded. "I would like you guys to sign my book," he said. "No prob," said Syaoran. They took turns signing a few things before most of the crowd dispersed. "Ok I have your key you have to take the personal elevator to get to your sweet," said the clerk. Yelan nodded and the group followed.  
  
When they got to the room they couldn't do anything but stare in shock. It was like a one level apartment. In the very center was a very large swiming pool and hottub. Then there was a room off to the left was a door that lead to the kitchen, then on the right was a door that lead to the living room . Then along the back was ten rooms. "Thank you sir," said Yelan. The bellhop took his tip and went back to the elevator. "Ok your bags are already in your rooms go unpack one days and nights clothes because we will be staying all today and tommrow afternoon we will go back to Japan until you are leave, then meet here in 15 minuets," said Yelan as she went into her room. "C'mon Sakura and Melin I have an idea," Tomoyo said grabbing the two girls hands pulling them into her room. "Ahh my Tomoyo will never change," said Eriol. "You can say that again," said Syaoran in a not so egar tone. Ling looked at each of the boys before going into to his room and up packed his things for the days.  
  
After Tomoyo had let them go. She went right into her carry on bag and brought out a sketch pad. "Sakura can I browwow the Create?" she asked. Sakura looked to Melin who shurgged. Sakura realised her staff.  
  
Oh key of the star,  
  
with powers burning bright,  
  
release the staff,  
  
and shine you light,  
  
Release....Create led your power to Tomoyo  
  
Create realsed and went to Tomoyo who wispered something to the card then pointed to a page in the sketch pad. The card smiled and nodded. The card brought its hands together then slowly spread them apart wide then four balls of different colors emerged. One was purple, one was midnight blue and purple, another was red, the one next to it was orange and red, one of the last was pink, and the last was pink and green. Then the balls shot off to each of the girls and Create went back into its card form. Melin had the red and the red and orange balls. Tomoyo had a the midnight blue and purple and the purple balls. Sakura had the pink and the pink and green balls. "Now when we get back from shopping and we wanna go swiming call upon the single colored ball and say release. Then tommrow call upon the the mixed color and you will get a surprise," said Tomoyo as she placed her ball on the dresser. Sakura and Melin did the same and met back in the lobby. The boys were done as was Yelan. "Don't ask us," said Melin and Sakura. Everyone looked to Tomoyo, but she just giggled they knew they wouldn't get anything from her. "All right lets go, and don't for get your money" said Yelan.  
  
They left the hotel and made their way to a slower not so fast pased part of England. Soon they got out of the limos and followed Yelan into a ally way then they came to a brick wall. "Ok," she said as she pulled out a stick she waved it around a bit. When she did sparks came out. "Ok I will tell you all this now. "I was also execpted to Hogwarts when I was young but I didn't finish because I had training and other things at home, but I did keep my wand. Now Sakura, Melin, Tomoyo, and Eriol. You all have sealing wands and you can transform them into your magic wands when we get to the hotel easily, but Syaoran and Ling I may need to make some ajustments to your swords so you can do the same," said Yelan. Then she tuned to the wall and tapped a few selected bricks before a huge gapping hole was where the wall once was. "Welcome to Diagon Ally," she said. The six teen could do nothing but gap at the stores.  
  
"Ok first we have to go to the bank," said Yelan as she tuned and weaved through the people. The teens hurried behind her. Then they finally got to the bank. "Ok here we are this is the second most secure place to put something. It is guarded by goblins and some say a dragon, so Sakura dear please don't be too afraid," said Yelan. Sakura who was paling at the thought held on to Syaoran's hand tighter. Soon they entered and went up to a counter where an old nasty looking goblin sat counting money. "Hello we would like to add to two new accounts to the Li volt. Then we would like to open an account for a Ling Chow, a Sakura Kinomoto, and Tomoyo Daidouji. We would also like to change the name of the Reed volt to Eriol Hirazagiwa, and we would like to make deposits to all of these accounts," said Yelan holding out two keys. One key went to the Main Li volt and the other went to the Reed volt where the name on the key had to be changed. The new accounts have been made, the name has been changed, the new accounts have been added to the existing volt," he said waving his wand at each assignment. Then he flicked it at the suitcases each teen had and they disappeared. "And the deposits have been made," he said handing seven keys to Yelan. One was the main Li volt, one was the new key with the new name of Eriol's volt, the others went to the new volt owners. "We will need to make some withdraws from each account now," said Yelan. The goblin nodded and rung a bell. "Come with me please," said another goblin. They followed him into a cart and got in. Soon they were out of the bank with money they needed for their school things still a bit dizy.  
  
They first went and got their uniforms where Tomoyo said that she would need to make some adjustments to the girl to make them fit better. Then they went to by their books where Sakura was proud not to see a math book. Next they went to get their parchments, inks, cauldrons, telescopes, and other things they need for classes. Then last Yelan told them they could get their animals. The group hurried into the pet store they had seen earlier. "Hello we are having a sale because most of the animals are in mating season they are all in pairs so you get two for the price of one," said the lady at the front desk when they walked in. The group nodded. "I suggest you get a bird because they are great for sending mail especially owls," said Yelan as she watched the group with amusement. Eriol and Tomoyo found their pair first. They were two snowy white owls the male had gray eyes the female had bright gold eyes. Melin and Ling took a bit longer but they soon found a small type of eagle one was mostly black while the other was brown. It took Sakura and Syaoran for what seemed like forever. Sakura then came across a covered cage. She peered inside and what she saw looking back at her surprised. "Syaoran everyone come look," she called. Everyone came. "I think I like these," she said. "Wow," said Syaoran. "That is just uncanny," said Ling in shock. They fit you both very well," said Yelan. Inside the cage were two phoenix, but the strange thing was that the female had the same color green eyes as Sakura, and the male had fierce ember eyes like Syaoran. "We'll take them," chimed Sakura and Syaoran. They all paid for their animals and picked up their other luggage and headed back to the hotel.  
  
Thanx for reading this chapter and thanks to all those who reviewed and told me about my mistake. Look SOON for next chapter 


	3. chapter 3

Hogwarts?! By: YingFaLi003  
  
Dis: I don't own CCS the talented people of CLAMP do. I don't own Harry Potter either he is the property of J. K. Rowling  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
*Thought Speaking*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~~~from last chapter~~~  
  
Sakura then came across a covered cage. She peered inside and what she saw looking at her surprised. "Syaoran everyone come look," she called. Everyone came. "I think I like these," she said. "Wow," said Syaoran. "That is just uncanny," said Ling in shock. They fit you both very well," said Yelan. Inside the cage were two phoenix, but the strange thing was that the female had the same color green eyes as Sakura, and the male had fierce ember eyes like Syaoran. "We'll take them," chimed Sakura and Syaoran. They all paid for their animals and picked up their other luggage and headed back to the hotel.  
  
~~~on with the story~~~~  
  
"Hey let's go swimming when we get back," suggested Eriol. "Yea that's a great idea," said Tomoyo. * Don't forget those ball I gave you,* Tomoyo thought to the other two girls who just giggled. "Ok so we'll go swimming for a few hours then out to dinner," said Ling checking his watch. "Great," said Sakura from her spot with Syaoran. Soon they made it to the hotel and told Yelan of their planes. "Oh I am sorry, but I won't be able to join you all for dinner you see I have many phone calls to make and I need to get the flight planes ready for tomorrow afternoon," she said. "Are you sure?" asked Sakura. "Yes Sakura dear I am sure," she said. The group nodded and went to get ready to swim and Yelan retired to her room.  
  
'So she said to call upon the pink ball and say release,' thought Sakura. Sakura threw the ball in the air. "Release," she shouted. In a flash of pink smoke there was a pile of cloth on the floor. Sakura picked it up. "Oh no," she moaned. The cloth was a pink tankkini (A.N.// you know the bathing suit with the tank top and the bikini bottom//) "Well it is cute," she said as she slipped it on, and went out. She noticed she was the only one ready and dived in to do a few laps and stretch out. Soon Melin came out in her red tankkini and Tomoyo in her purple tankkini. They just talked waiting for the guy and had small silly contests.  
  
"Who every said that girls take to long must have never met Eriol, Ling and Syaoran," said Tomoyo as she climbed the diving board. Sakura and Melin just laughed at the truth of the joke. Then before Tomoyo could jump she fell off. Sakura and Melin just laughed even harder. That was until Tomoyo came up glaring. "What's so funny who pushed me," she demanded. "Pushed you?" asked Melin. "No one pushed you we were down here the whole time," said Sakura.  
  
"Well I know I was pu-," Tomoyo couldn't finish because she suddenly fell underwater. "Tomoyo," Melin and Sakura. They couldn't do anymore before they too were dragged under the water. Sakura didn't panic. 'There is something not right here,' she thought to herself. The thing that pulled her down felt strong yet gentle. 'Ha they thought they could get us,' she thought. She then called for Watery. *Watery put the three people who are grabbing us in water twisters,* she commanded. *Yes Mistress Sakura,* the card replied. Then is a burst the water rose and Sakura, Tomoyo, and Melin were allowed to surface. Once they did they all laughed. *Not funny let us down Sakura,* Syaoran thought to his arms folded inside the water funnel. "Should we let them go girl?" asked Sakura trying to keep her giggles down. "Sure but first tell us how you knew it was them," said Melin. "Easy didn't you notice how gentle they were even though they were trying to scare us?" asked Sakura. The guys looked disappointed. "What should we do now?"asked Melin. "Well, the clock says it is 6:30 P.M.," said Tomoyo. The guys began to struggle. *Sakura we made reservations for 7:30 we are going to be late,* Syaoran yelled. "That's what you get for trying to scare us...Watery let them go," said Sakura. "Why?" asked Tomoyo as she watched the funnel die down. "Because it seems that they guys made reservations for 7:30 at a restaurant," said Sakura climbing out the pool. "I know we have time but do they?" asked Melin as she and Tomoyo climbed out and the funnels faded completely and the guys fell with a huge splash. The girls giggled and went to get ready, the guys just climbed out mumbling about a failed plan. (A.N.// in case you are wondering when she used the watery card it allowed them to breath in the water//)  
  
When Sakura got into her room she quickly went over to her bag and pulled out her cards. "Bubble release and give me a short bath," she commanded. Then she went over to her bag and pulled out a long ankle length halter dress it was all green except the very detailed vine of cherry blossoms. The dress came with pink pumps. She quickly swept her hair into a bun with her bangs and strands of hair left to frame her face and neck then she put a cherry blossom comb in her hair to keep the bun in place. She put some clear cherry flavored lip-gloss to her already cherry lips. Sakura looked in the mirror, yes she was ready.  
  
Tomoyo had another ball that she had made a while back. She threw it up. "Release," she called. In a flash she was fully dressed. She wore a long , purple three-quarter length sleeved dress. She wore her hair down with a pair of midnight blue clips in her hair. She wore midnight blue shoes too. She put on some clear lip-gloss to her lips and she went out to meet the others.  
  
Melin knew they would be going out for dinner so she had found her clothes before they went swimming. She quickly put on the rose red spaghetti strapped dress. She put her waist length hair into a single ponytail. And slipped on her red shoes. She turned to the mirror and put on a bit of red lipstick. Then she grabbed her silk, orange wrapper and her orange purse and left her room.  
  
Eriol decided to go simple yet elegant. He wore a midnight blue dress top and black pants and shoes. He wore a purple tie and a midnight blue, stylish jacket. He didn't have to do anything with his hair so he left the room.  
  
Ling decided to go even simpler. He put on a orange dress top with a red tie and black shoes and slacks. He brushed his hair and made his spikes better pinked up his black leather jacket and also left his room.  
  
Syaoran decided on the same style as Eriol. He wore a green shirt with black pants, shoes and jacket, and in his breast pocket he placed two cherry blossoms and peonies. He didn't try to do anything to his hair knowing it was a futile effort and left the room.  
  
At the same time they all walked out of their room. "You look great," at once. They all started to laugh as they went out into the lobby. All kinds of press was there including fans of all of theirs Sakura stopped. "Sorry but we have reservations to get to," she said. The people just followed more. "Well, I tried," said Sakura. "Yes, you did," Syaoran as he kissed the top of her head. The press went wild with questions. "Does that me you two are dating," asked one man. "Are any of you single anymore," asked a women. *Agg this gets on my nerves,* thought Melin to everyone. *Why don't we just tell them and get it over with, or they'll really make us late,* thought Eriol. The group nodded their heads. "You can ask three questions" said Syaoran. "Ok you right there start on me," he said holding Sakura's hand. "Are you and Ms. Kinomoto dating?" the question finally came out. *Just tell them about us too,* thought Ling. "Yes we are and so is Eriol Hirazagiwa and Tomoyo Diadouji, and Melin Li and Ling Chow," said Syoaran. "Ok Ms. Daidouji how did you meet Eriol?" asked a man. "Well Sakura and I were friends in elementary school then Eriol, Syaoran, and Melin came later as exchange students, but the last to come was Eriol. "Why did you all meet in England?" someone asked. They weren't completely ready for that. "We came to do some shopping," she said. Everyone believed her. They got into the three limos and went off to the restaurant.  
  
When they got there they were taken to their private tables. Sakura and Syaoran had a window view that looked out to the city and the full moon in the sky. Eriol and Tomoyo sat amidst some trees making their spot look like a garden dinner. Ling and Melin on the other hand did have the private garden seats.(A.N.// I AM GOING TO RUSH A BIT DURING DINNER I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND)  
  
~~~S+S~~~  
Sakura and Syaoran sat down and ordered. "Syaoran can I tell you again how much I truly love you?" Sakura asked. Syaoran couldn't believe his luck this made his plan a lot easier. "You could show me by saying yes," he said. "Yes to what?" Sakura asked. Syaoran pulled out a silver chain. On the end was a ring. "Syaoran," said started, but Syaoran placed his finger to her lips to silence her. "This Sakura is a promise ring. It tells you that I will always be yours, and if you wear it. It means that you will always be mine. When we come of age I can remove the necklace and make it an engagement ring. It is a family treasure my mother received it from my father when they were young and I want you to have it," he said as he unclasped it. "Oh, Syaoran you know that you will be mine forever. Yes I promise myself to you and only you," she said. Syaoran smiled and hooked the chain around her neck. Sakura looked down at the ring and gasped. "Every holder can change the settings and band size as long as it remains the same ring. The ring was one of rare white gold and had a diamond in the shape of a cherry blossom and another of a small wolfs head. "But I feel your power too," she said. "Yea I decided to put some of my power with it," he said looking into her eyes. Sakura closed her eyes in concentration before opening them again. "Now it has some of us both," she said. Syaoran focused on the ring to see his green aura and Sakura's pink aura swirling around in a never ending dance together. "Just like it should be," he said as he leaned across the table and kissed Sakura.  
  
~~~L+M~~~  
  
Melin and Ling looked at the moon together. "Do you remember when I gave you our promise ring?" he asked. "Yes it was on a night with a full moon just like this," said Melin. "Do you remember what I said when I gave it to you?" he asked. "Yes you said that the moon should be called Mei(A.N.// Mei IS BEAUTIFUL IN CHINESE I THINK) because it is always a beautiful sight and that's why I got my name because so will I," she said. "Thank you Melin," said Ling. "For what?" Melin asked. "For promising your self to me," he said. "I did more then that I told you that I would lover you forever and no one can ever take that place," said Melin. Ling smiled and quickly and soundly kissed Melin.  
  
~~~E+T~~~  
  
"Eriol I didn't get to say much when I first told you I loved you," she said. "I know but it meant the world that you did love me," he said. "I know but I always wanted to proclaim my love to you better. I always wanted to first hug you tight," she started. She didn't notice that while her eyes were closed Eriol brought her into a strong hug. "I wanted to look into your eyes and not say it out loud but to tell you threw my eyes," she said. Eriol looked deeply into her eyes seeing every emotion she has and every had, but one stuck out among the rest. It was LOVE it shined brighter that all the rest. "I love you Eriol Hirazagiwa," she finally let out. "I love you too my Tomoyo Daidouji," he said he slipped a necklace around her neck. "Eriol what is this?" she asked. "They are our rings," he said. "If we are together they stay on the chain but if either of us ever have to leave the other we will exchange rings to remember each other by," he said. Tomoyo quickly hugged Eriol before kissing him soundly.  
  
After dinner all the teens went home. Tomorrow they were leaving England.  
  
Sakura was so sleepy that night after that she decided to sleep in. Syaoran on the other hand wanted to train. Melin and Yelan went out for something for her four daughters. Ling helped Syaoran train. Tomoyo also slept in and Eriol decided to go to the library.  
  
~~~12:00~~~  
  
All passenger boarding flight 469 please make your way to the gate the speaker boomed. Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Melin, Ling and Yelan all boarded the plane on their way back to Japan for a few last weeks.  
  
Thanx for reading this chapter and I'll update ASAP. YingFaLi003 


	4. chapter 4

Hogwarts?!  
  
By: YingFaLi003  
  
Dis: I don't own CCS the talented people of CLAMP do. I don't own Harry Potter either he is the property of J. K. Rowling  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
*Thought Speaking*  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~~~from last chapter~~~  
  
~~~12:00~~~  
  
~All passenger boarding flight 469 to Japan please make your way to the gate the speaker boomed~~. Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Melin, Ling and Yelan all boarded the plane on their way back to Japan for a few last weeks.  
  
~~~now on with the story~~~  
  
The group sat in of course first class. Sakura and Syaoran sat over the right wing with Syaoran closest to the window and Sakura next to him. Tomoyo and Eriol sat behind them in the same position. Ling and Melin both didn't like to sit by windows sat across the row in the middle by Sakura and Syaoran. Yelan sat in front of Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
Earlier in the day Tomoyo told the girls to use their balls for the flight home. When Sakura woke up she took a shower and came out to get dressed. She threw up her ball. When she yelled release just like the other time. A pile of cloth was on the ground she picked it up. It was a three-quarter length white top with a large cherry blossom that had two green leaves sprouting around it. She also picked up a long green skirt, which matched the green leaves perfectly. It came with white tennis shoes with pink shoestrings, a long pink hair ribbon, and pink mini backpack to place her cards and her carry-on luggage.  
  
Tomoyo of course knew what was in the ball. She put on the scooped sleeved purple top with the midnight blue flames going up from the bottom up to her chest. Then she put on the midnight blue capris and slid the purple headband over her hair. She put on her white tennis shoes with the purple shoestrings and grabbed her midnight blue mini backpack and left the room.  
  
Melin threw up her ball. "Release," she called before a mixture of red and orange appeared before her. She put on the red short-sleeved top and then slipped on the orange spaghetti strapped dress with the red roses on it. She then put on her white shoes with red shoestrings. And grabbed her orange bag and left the room.  
  
Eriol had decided on a midnight blue button down shirt, which was unbuttoned, and over the dark purple t-shirt. He wore midnight blue pants with his black tennis shoes.  
  
Ling decided to put on his red shorts with his button down orange shirt which had the first five buttons undone and showing off the white shirt underneath that matched his white tennis shoes.  
  
Syaoran wore a white muscle shirt under a green button down shirt, which was left unbuttoned. The shirt had pink flames going up about six inches from the bottom. He wore white pants and white shoes with green shoestrings.  
  
Yelan wore a fancy kimono this one was mostly purple with a red sash going around the waist she wore the gold jewels around her neck and wrists.  
  
(A.N.// I AM SORRY IF I AM TOO DESCRIPTIVE I WOULD LIKE TO BE A FASHION DESIGNER SO I LIKE TO LET YOU KNOW WHAT I AM THINKING//)  
  
The group soon arrived in Japan. "It's nice to be home," said Sakura. "You got that right," said Tomoyo. They then took the limos to Sakura's house.  
  
Sonomi, Fujitaka, Touya, Yukito, and Kero were all there eating lunch. Then all of a sudden Fujitaka, Kero, Yukito, and Touya's heads shot up. "Their home," said Fujitaka as the door opened and seven people and several bags of luggage came into the room along with three birdcages. "We're home," yelled a voice. "And we're back yelled another. It was followed by three chuckles. "It is nice to see you all again," said Fujitaka. "Hello Daddy," Sakura said. Everyone picked up their things and got in line. "Mother your home," said Tomoyo welcoming her mother home from a three month long business trip. "I am sure you remember my friends," she said. "Well, not quite," said Sonomi. "Well this is Yelan Li mother of Syaoran Li, Sakura boyfriend. This is Melin Li cousin of Syaoran and her boyfriend Ling Chow, and this is Eriol Hiragizawa my boyfriend that I have told you about and the half-reincarnation of Clow Reed," Tomoyo explained. "So you're all going to that Wizarding School," said Sonomi. Yelan greeted her old friend. "Yep," said Tomoyo. "WHAT THAT GAKI IS GOING TOO," yelled Kero and Touya. Sakura stepped forward. "Yes Syaoran is going and they are the ones who will be sharing the personal dormitories with Tomoyo and I," she said. Touya and Kero then tried to get into a fierce glare battle with Syaoran who just shook his head and turned away. ' Well, I'll be,' thought Fujitaka. "Come I'll show you to your rooms," said Fujitaka. (A.N.// IF U ARE WONDERING TOUYA HAS HIS POWERS BACK AND YUKITO IS AWARE OF YUE, SONOMI KNOWS ABOUT THE GROUP OF MAGICAL TEENS AND SHE AND YELAN WERE FRIENDS A LONG TIME AGO, AND FUJITAKA DOES HAVE POWERS//)  
  
The group followed him up the stairs. "This was Sakura's old room before she moved to Touya's old room. Syaoran you can have this one. And take this and throw it down thinking of what kind of room you will like when you are ready," said Fujitaka handing him a small ball. Sakura blushed when she seen that her father was putting them close together. "Tomoyo you have your room and Eriol open the closet across from her room and throw this ball down thinking of what type of room you want" he said as he kept going down the halls. He led Melin and Ling to a double door closet. "Melin you take one closet and do the same with this ball as the others. And Ling you take the other closet and do the same with this ball," he said. "Oh Yelan why don't you come stay at my house we can catch up," said Sonomi. "Alright," said Yelan as she and Sonomi left after saying goodbye. Everyone took their things into their rooms.  
  
Syaoran sat is bags close to the wall. 'Ok he said to think of the type of room I want and to throw the ball to the floor,' thought Syaoran. He closed his eyes and thought about his room in Hong Kong. Everything green, nice fluffy big bed, nice computer in the corner of course a place for his clothes and a large walk in closet, a private bathroom and a nightstand with every picture of Sakura he had sense the time he left on it, then all of Sakura's modeling posters on the white walls and he added another thing, a private balcony that was right next to Sakura's. He then threw the ball down and everything appeared just the way he thought it. He smiled and started to put his things away.  
  
Melin had did the same with her room but made sure she and Ling did have something to connect them together so she made a door to connect them. But other than that her room looked just like the one in Hong Kong.  
  
Ling had decided on the type of room he had before he was chosen to live and train with the Li Clan. It was simple with orange walls and a white ceiling and a sunroof. Other than that it had all of his belongings in it.  
  
Eriol made his room a mixture of the one he had in Hong Kong and in a corner he had a reading chair like the one he owned in the Clow Mansion.  
  
They soon all met up and got ready for dinner which Sakura and Syaoran decided to prepare. Sakura made deserts while Syaoran made his famous soup. The group had fun the last three weeks before they were to leave. They met back up with old classmates and went to all of Sakura and Tomoyo's favorite spots. And studied some of the things that they were to know about the wizarding world. Before they knew it, it was time to leave again.  
  
On September 1 the teens got up early and got dressed in something simple, and put their Hogwarts things in their trunks like their books and paper and other things, and met up in the living room.  
  
"Ok Sakura you know what to do," said Fujitaka. "Are you sure I can't go too?" asked Kero. "Yes, Kero we can't have you fling around there trying to find food and such," said Sakura. Kero pouted but settled on Fujitaka's shoulder who just smiled at the tiny Beast of the Seal. "Everyone take care and remember not to tell anyone that you are not only witches and wizards. Oh and the way to get to your platform is to run straight threw the barrier of platform nine and ten," said Fujitaka. They all said their good byes and put their trunks in the center of their circle and held hands Syaoran held on to her around her waist and Tomoyo held her on the other side by her shoulder. Sakura nodded and called her staff.  
  
Oh key of the star  
  
with powers burning bright  
  
release the staff  
  
and shine you light  
  
Release.... Through Card transport  
  
Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Melin, Ling, and I  
  
To the London Train Station  
  
Release  
  
In a flash of pink light the group were gone.  
  
~~~London, England~~~  
  
"Harry, Ron, Ginny hurry we want to get a good place," yelled a girl around the age of 15 with curly flaming red hair who was pushing a trolley. "Hold on Hermione slow down," yelled a boy around the same age with red hair and freckles and brown eyes with a girl behind him who was almost year younger and looked almost the same but had red brown hair. Then behind her there was a boy also around the age of 15. He had black hair and piercing green eyes. "Hermione come on we always get a good enough seat," said the green-eyed boy. The whole group missed the bright pink flash and the six teens who suddenly showed up in a dark corner.  
  
"Sakura that was quick and easy we could travel like that all the time," said Tomoyo coming out of the corner. "Yea now lets find that platform," said Ling, and the group went down. "Well, here we are Platforms nine and ten," said Tomoyo. "So we go right threw it?" asked Syaoran. "Yea I'll go first," said Melin as she pushed her trolley toward the divider of the platforms and disappeared. "Wow I guess it works," said Ling. One at a time they pass threw and onto Platform nine and three- quarters.  
  
The six teens could only gape at the shinny red and black train. "Well lets go get our seats the train will be leaving soon," said Syaoran the group followed. Soon they found a large room big enough for more than them and took it. They sat there for a while looking out the window at all the other people getting on the train. "There are so many kids," said Sakura. "Yea Hogwarts takes kids from the ages of 11 to 17," said Eriol. Then the panel door slid open. The group looked over to see four people around their age. "Umm can we have this compartment which you guys," asked the youngest girl. Sakura put on her brightest smile. "Sure it would help if we had some people who knew things around here," she said. "Yea," said Melin. "I'm Melin Li from Hong Kong. "I am Ling Chow from Hong Kong," said Ling. "I am Eriol Hiragizawa from England but for the last five years I have lived in Hong Kong, said Eriol. "I am Syaoran Li," said Syaoran. "I am Sakura Kinomoto," said Sakura. "And I'm Tomoyo Daidouji," said Tomoyo. "Hey you two are famous models," said the oldest girl. "Oh by the way I am Hermione Granger," she said. "I am Ginny Weasly," said Ginny. "I'm her brother Ron Weasly," Ron said. "I'm... well you probably know who I am," said the last boy. "Well no we don't," said Eriol. "Oh well I'm Harry Potter" said Harry confused how anyone wouldn't know him. "Hey I haven't seen you guys at Hogwarts before," said Hermione. "Right we are just starting," said Ling. "You are a bit old to be starting in first year," said Ginny. "Oh we're not we are automatically starting in fifth year," said Sakura natively. "WHAT," the smaller group yelled. "No one has ever been skipped up that fast. I was put in fifth year because my birthday is the week after school starts so I skipped fourth year," said Ginny. (A.N.// I KNOW THIS IS NOT TRUE BUY I WANTED HER TO BE WITH EVERONE ELSE//) The Cardcaptor group just shrugged. "Well, I hope you get Griffin or house," said Hermione. "What's that?" Sakura asked. "That Sakura dear is one of the Hogwarts Houses, it is one of four," said Eriol. "Are you two like going out?" Ron asked. Hermione jabbed him with her elbows. Sakura and Eriol laughed as did the rest of the Cardcaptor group. "No the only one for me is my Little Wolf," said Sakura going and sitting on Syaoran's side. "The same for me and my Tomoyo," said Eriol pulling Tomoyo unto his lap as she giggled. "That leaves us," said Ling holding onto Melin's waist. "Well I'll be this must be the love cabin," said a new smarty voice. They all looked to the door. "Malfoy," sneered Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione. *I take it he is not good news,* thought Sakura to her friends who nodded in agreement. "I hate to put a damper on things but this is our car and you don't have permission to be here," said Draco. *I'll take care of this,* Tomoyo thought. "Well we were here first and you happen to be in the presence of six famous people other than Harry and all of which could kick your butt at anytime," she said with a glare so fierce Touya and Kero would be scared of. Draco tried to glare back but couldn't put away his fear of these six mystery people. "I'll let you go now but watch out at school," he said as he left. "Whoa hoo Tomoyo you showed him," said Melin. "How did you do that?" asked Harry. "Easy I told the truth," said Tomoyo. the whole group laughed. "Well, now you know Ginny and Harry are going out and so are Hermione and I," said Ron. The group had a lot more fun before the cart lady had come. "Well I guess we should change now," said Hermione as they finished lunch. So the girls went to the girls changing room and the same with the guys.  
  
"Tomoyo you did a good job on these," said Sakura. "Thank you Sakura, it was no problem," said Tomoyo. "That's right you are also a fashion designer," said Hermione. "Yep," Tomoyo said. "And Sakura I heard you were considering taking up singing," said Ginny as the group made it back to the car. "Well, I not sure," said Sakura. "My mother was a model and I would like to do that for a while," said Sakura. Soon it was dark and the train was pulling up to the station. "Well, we'll see you guys later," said Sakura as they went a different direction from Harry's group. The other group waved as they loaded unto a carriage. The group watched as the first years boarded their boats with Hag rid. "So who is our guide?" asked Ling. "That would be me," said a voice from behind them. Tomoyo turned around. "UNCLE SERVUS," she yelled. "Nice to see you have finally made it to Hogwarts" Servus said hugging his niece. "I remember you," said Sakura. Servus smiled. "Ok we must go now we can't sort you as first years and we can't just put you in a house. So you will be sorted individually," he said. The group nodded. "Oh and just to tell you all a important fact. You are all famous and some will do anything to win your affections, now let's go shall we," he said as her led them to another carriage. It moved fast up the hill toward the castle and stopped at the doors. Then Servus turned to Sakura and waved his wand at her whispering a spell. "It will keep your fear of ghost to the lowest amount," he said. Sakura thanked him. "Ok I will enter then when the doors open you will walk to the middle of the room and stand in front of the teachers table then Dumbledore will address the school and you shall be sorted," he said then he went threw a side door. They didn't have to wait long before the doors opened and they walked in.  
  
Thank you for reading another chapter of my fic. I have some trouble though. My other fic "Legacy of Clow: CLOW CRYSTALS " is not getting enough attention on this site so I will have to Find another site to post it on but I will leave it here on fanfiction. net so it may have some chance. So I may not update this fic for some time. But keep the reviews coming.  
  
Ja ne 


	5. chapter 5

Hogwarts?!  
  
By: YingFaLi003  
  
Dis: I don't own CCS the talented people of CLAMP do. I don't own Harry Potter either he is the property of J. K. Rowling  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
*Thought Speaking*  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~~~from last chapter~~~  
  
Tomoyo turned around. "UNCLE SERVUS," she yelled. "Nice to see you have finally made it to Hogwarts" Servus said hugging his niece. "I remember you, you came back stage once at one of our shots" said Sakura. Servus smiled. "Ok we must go now we can't sort you as first years and we can't just put you in a house. So you will be sorted individually," he said. The group nodded. "Oh and just to tell you all a important fact. You are all famous and some will do anything to win your affections, now let's go shall we," he said as her led them to another carriage. It moved fast up the hill toward the castle and stopped at the doors. Then Servus turned to Sakura and waved his wand at her whispering a spell. "It will keep your fear of ghost to the lowest amount," he said. Sakura thanked him. "Ok I will enter then when the doors open you will walk to the middle of the room and stand in front of the teachers table then Dumbledore will address the school and you shall be sorted," he said then he went threw a side door. They didn't have to wait long before the doors opened and they walked in.  
  
~~~on with this chapter~~~  
  
The group steadily walked towards the teachers table aware of all of the whispers. "Aren't those guys cute," said one girl at the Hufflepuff table. "Yea I like the one with spiky hair, but I'll take any of them," said. Syaoran, Ling, and Eriol turned a light shade of red, but Sakura, Melin, and Tomoyo turned red in anger, but that soon changed when they heard what some of the young men were saying. "You see that body on the ruby eyed girl," said a guy from Ravenclaw. "No look at the aburn hair girl l'd like to have that body," said one from Griffendor. "Still the amathist eyed one is the most beautiful to me," said a Slytherin boy. Now the girls were blushing and the guys were hot with anger and their aura's showed it. The room grew hot with their anger but the other witches and wizards didn't know why. The girls had to do something. *Calm down Syaoran you know I'm yours,* thought Sakura. Syaoran calmed down. *Eriol you are my sun and moon not them and you always will be,* Tomoyo thought to Eriol he also calmed down. *Ling how dare you think I would want one of these bozoos you are my one and only,* thought Melin. Ling calmed as well. By this time they were at the front.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts I am Professor Dumbledore. Will you each turn and introduce yourself and say a bit about yourselfs?" he said. Sakura was at the left end. "I am Sakura Kinomoto from Japan. I am 15 and I am the cousin of Tomoyo and friends to all here," said announce her sweet voice. Tomoyo was next her eyes sparkling. "I am Tomoyo Daidouji also from Japan and I am 15. Cousin to Sakura and friends to all here," she said. "I am Melin Li, 15, from Hong Kong part of their competive fighting team and cousin of the next Li Clan Leader. Syaoran blushed but went next. "I am Syaoran Li but you can address me as Li. I am 15 and from Hong Kong, also part of the fighting team and future leader of the Li Clan," he said with a mild glare. "I am Ling Chow from Hong Kong also a memeber of the Li Clan fighting team I am 15. "I am Eriol Hiragizawa 15 originally from England, then I transfered to Japan for a while, then I moved to Hong Kong with the others," he said. "Thank you all," said Dumbledore. "Now these six young people will be placed into 5th year after being sorted," said Dumbledore. There was an uproar of comotion before Dumbledore raised his hand. "Sense you all came as a group then you can be sorted in a group. The outcome of this will be probably all of you getting into the same house seeing that you all probably had the same classes in the pass," he said before he nodded to Professor McGonagall. "You will hold a part of the rim of the hat in this order," she said as she levitating the Sorting Hat then she began to call off their names. "Sakura Kinomoto," Sakura took a deep breath and sent a resurring smile to Syaoran. "Syaoran Li," Syaoran took a breath and took the part next to Sakura and serectly linked their pinkys. "Tomoyo Daidouji," she took a glance to Eriol how just smiled. And took the other side next to Sakura. "Eriol Hiraizawa," Eriol winked at the last two and took his spot next to Tomoyo placing half his hand againist hers. "Ling Chow," Ling took another glance at Melin before he took his spot next to Syaoran. "Melin Li," 'Its just a hat,' thought Melin as she took her place next to Ling and rubbing her thumb with his. The Sorting Hat began its song and finished before the whole hall was quiet. *Hmm I would seperate you all but I see you are all here for the same reason and that you are all soulmates so you will all be in...* the hat said in their head before shouting out loud. "GRIFFENDOR," the whole table to the right erupted in appluse. "Well, this surely makes up for the lack of first years this year," said Hermonie. "You can say that again," Ginny agreed. Sakura, Syaoran, Melin, Ling, Tomoyo, and Eriol all went and sat across the table from Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermonie and another guy and another girl at the other end. "Well, it seems your wish came true," said Sakura to Ginny. "Yea we got Griffendor," said Eriol. The new friends laughed until Dumbledore again rose. "Now the new Griffendor 5th years will not be sharing a dorm with the regular Griffendors but they will have their own due to their publicy in the wizarding world as well to the muggle world. They will have their own dorm with the new DADA teacher, but the are allowed to invite up to four other people to their dorm with them. Now the new Defence Against Dark Arts teacher will be Nadesiko Kinomoto the newest ghost resident of Hogwarts," he announced. At this fiveyoung people were surprised and one was utterly confused. Then The ghost materlized and everyone in the hall gasped. "Mother," one person shouted before she and another fainted. "Sakura, Tomoyo," yelled Eriol, Syaoran, Melin, Ling, Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermonie. "Oh Dear, will you eight please get them to their dorm," Dumbledore said. Then he looked to Harry and his group. "It is one the third floor they will know which picture," he said. Harry and the others nodded. Eriol and Syaoran quickly picked up their girlfriends and followed Harry and the other three.  
  
~~~Great Hall POV~~~  
  
"Well, I suppose we have some expalining to do," said Dumbledore. "Please allow me," said Nadesiko. Dumbledore nodded. "I am Nadesiko Kinomoto, mother of Sakura Kinomoto and aunt to Tomoyo. I died when she was three and we haven't had any contact sense but her brother could sometime see me and we would talk but other then that Sakura never talked to me so this must be a surprise to her. I am going to be the new DADA Professor and Dumbledore has asked me to take up residence in their dorm to be like a guardian. Seeing that Sir Nick can't be in two dorms at once," she finished. "With all that said the next peice of information is that this year we will have a Parents Picnic where the parents can come and check up on the progress of their student this will be next March," said Dumbledore and before their could be any protests he waved his wand and the feast began. Most of the chat consisted of the new people at Hogwarts. In the begining of the feast Nadesiko accused herself to check on the others.  
  
~~~Sakura's Group POV~~~  
  
"Was that really Sakura's mother?" Ginny asked Melin. "Yea, but I have only seen her in pictures I seen is Sakrua's room once in a while," said Melin. "Their eyes were just alike," said Ron. "Yea they could have been twins," said Hermonie. "Yea she did look very young," said Harry. "Well, Fujitaka and I met we I was just in High School and we got married soon after," said a voice. They all turned to see Nadesiko. "Bloody hell they almost sound alike too," said Ron. Hermonie and Ginny both elbowed him. Nadesiko smiled at Syaoran. "I have been watching you too Syaoran and I can tell you love her very much," she said. Eriol started to laugh very hard. "And you Eriol are a second father to her, but one who understands more because of your age, also the same with my neice," she said. "And you Melin I must thank you for your extra non-seen protection," Melin knew what she ment and smile. "Oh Ling even though you have just met you provide her with a lot of need laughter with her being away from her family," she said. *I suggest to you that you make friends with the other four so you can tell them your secret one day because in the spirit realm their is some troble that you may need help on,* She thought to them. "Hey I have an idea why don't Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermonie join us in our dorm," said Melin. "Yea that will be great," said Hermonie the other three agreed. "Well, I think that you should go get your bags and bring them to this picture and then we'll let you in," said Nadesiko as she put a palm on Hermonie's forehead showing a vision of the picture to the dorm. "Well, be right back," she said. Then she went over to Sakura and Tomoyo and placed her hands on their forehead. At once they both woke up. "What happened?" asked Sakura rubbing her head where a knot was starting to from. Tomoyo was too rubbing her head complaining. Then they snapped out of it. "Mother," Sakura said trying to get up but Syaoran held her tightly. "You can't get up so fast you might get dissy and fall again," he said slowly letting her stand on her feet but still holding her steady. "I think I'll stay right here," said Tomoyo. "Mother, I missed you so much," said Sakura as she tried to hug her mother but she went right threw. "Yes that would make it hard," said Nadesiko. "Sakura why don't you use light?" asked Eriol. Nadesiko and Sakura both looked confused. "Oh my goodness you both look so alike," said Tomoyo. They smiled. "Yea use Light Card to put a bit of life in Nadesiko then she will be able to become solid when she wishes," said Eriol. "But not right now here come Ron and the others," said Ling. "Why?" asked Tomoyo and Sakura. "Because we decided that they should be the ones who move in with us," said Melin. "Yea," said Sakura. "What a great idea," said Tomoyo. *We also decided that we should tell them that you are also sorcerers,* thought Nadesiko. Sakura and Tomoyo nodded just as Harry, Ginny, Hermonie and Ron came around the cornor. "We thought we were gonna meet you there," said Harry. "Yea they woke up," said Melin. "Are you two ok?" asked Hermonie. Sakura and Tomoyo smiled. "Well, lets get to the dorm," said Nadesiko. The group nodded. Sakura and Tomoyo were picked back up to their dissmay but their still worried boyfriends.  
  
hey walked around the winding passages for a while before stopping. "Here we are," said Nadesiko. They all looked up at the picture. "CLOW REED," yelled Syaoran, Ling, Eriol, Melin, Tomoyo, and Sakura let out a "HOE,". The Clow painting just smiled. "Ok the past word is Clow Cards," said Nadesiko her eyes sparkling with supressed laughter. Tomoyo's group was too shocked so Hermonie said the password. "Clow Cards,". The door swang open and the were let into a blank room with nothing but two stair cases a stone fireplace and two doors leading to a different direction. "I took the honor of cleaning everything out," said Nadesiko. "Why," asked Ron. "Because now we can decorate it anyway we want it," said Tomoyo. "Who can do that?" asked Hermonie. "I think we should tell them now," said Sakura. The others looked unsure but then agreed. Sakura took out her pink wand and waved it to the area near the fire place where one chair and five love seats appeared. There were three on one side and two on the other side of the one large chair "Please take your seats," she asked. Nadesiko took the chair knowing it was for her. Harry and Ginny took one of the love seats, and Ron and Hermonie took the other one. Sakura and Syaoran took the one closest to the chair. Tomoyo took the one in the middle and Ling and Melin took the last one. "Now first is first," said Sakura as she took out her wand again. She concentrated and turned it back to her key before she began her chant.  
  
Oh key of the star  
  
with powers burning bright  
  
release the staff  
  
and shine you light...  
  
Light Card give mother the power to become solid  
  
RELEASE....  
  
She called and the group was amazed as Nadesiko began to have color to her and density as well. She still had her emerald green eyes and aburn hair {A.N.// I AM NOT SURE WHAT COLOR HAIR SHE REALLY HAS SO I MADE HER LOOK LIKE SAKURA A BIT///} She was a natural pale color. She wore an emarld green Hogwarts robe which matched her eyes perfectly. Sakura went and hugged her mother. "Ok now for the first part of business," said Sakura after a while. "The true reason we were allowed to skip right to 5th year is because we are not only witches and wizards but also because we are sorcerers and soceresses," she said. 


	6. chapter 6

Hogwarts  
  
By: YingFaLi003  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
*Telepathy/ thought-talking*  
  
Dis: I don't own CCS the talented people of CLAMP do. I don't own Harry Potter either he is the property of J. K. Rowling  
  
Chapter 6  
  
~~~from last chapter~~~  
  
She called and the group was amazed as Nadesiko began to have color to her and density as well. She still had her emerald green eyes and auburn hair {A.N.// I AM NOT SURE WHAT COLOR HAIR SHE REALLY HAS SO I MADE HER LOOK LIKE SAKURA A BIT///} She was a natural pale color. She wore an emerald green Hogwarts robe which matched her eyes perfectly. Sakura went and hugged her mother. "Ok now for the first part of business," said Sakura after a while. "The true reason we were allowed to skip right to 5th year is because we are not only witches and wizards but also because we are sorcerers and sorceresses," she said.  
  
~~~on with this chapter~~~  
  
"WHAT," yelled Harry, Ron, Hermonie, and Ginny. "Does Dumbledore know?" asked Harry. "No he just thinks we have had previous teachings before," said Eriol. "Why?" asked Ginny. "Do you know the last sorcerer to also be a witch was...," said Hermonie. "Clow Reed," supplied Eriol. "Right," she said starting to see how strange it was that they were in a dorm with Clow Reeds picture on it. "You are quite right, it is strange to have Clow Reed's picture on the wall," said Eriol. "How did you know I was thinking that?" Hermonie shrieked. Eriol smirked. "Ok I see the only easy way to tell them about us it to do it one at a time," said Nadesiko. The cardcaptor group nodded.  
  
"I'll start," said Nadesiko. "I was only 18 when I married to Fujitake Kinomoto one of my high school teachers. I had my son Touya Kinomoto and then Sakura. Tomoyo's mother was my closest cousin. Three years later I died from a rare sickness which I found out was placed into me by an evil being by the name of Master Long an evil sorcerer who had afterward disappeared. Touya was able to see ghosts and spirits so I often visited him. Sakura could also sense them but not see them because of the power she would one day have. When Touya entered Jr. High I decided to find Long which I never got a chance. Then I applied for a job here at Hogwarts but I never stopped checking up on my family and their friends," she explained.  
  
"I'll go next," said Melin. "I am Syaoran's cousin and past fiancée. We were taken out of our training to go to Japan to find the Clow Cards. I later had to return home to Hong Kong while Syaoran continued to collect the Clow Cards. But before we left I realized that Syaoran was telling me the truth all along. That he didn't love me more then a cousin. So I gave up my obsession. Years later I met Ling and really fell in love," she said.  
  
"Me next," Ling announced. "I lived in Hong Kong all my life with my father after my mother was killed in a car accident. He trained me to be the best in all I had. I was one of the very few sorcerers in my family line. My father was another. I found out I had the power of all the elements western and Chinese. He trained me in my magic as well as martial arts and telepathy. Later my father died saving a kid from getting hit by a car. The last thing he told me was that I should never back down from anything and to find love in someone. Later I tried out for the Li Clan fighting team and was placed in the advanced group with Li Melin and Syaoran Li themselves. That is where I also met Eriol who joined after me and where I found the love my father wanted me to find," he said blushing as Melin kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"I'll go next to get this confusing story," said Eriol. The cardcaptor group promptly sat down. Eriol glared at them. Harry and his friends couldn't help but giggle. "I am one of the most confusing people you will ever meet in your life," he began. "I am originally from England where I spent the first ten year of my life. Later I found out that I was the half reincarnated form of Clow Reed," he said. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermonie all looked surprised. "I then moved to Japan to sorta help a certain Card Mistress transform the Clow Cards to her own. Afterward I moved back to Hong Kong my past self's home country. There I stayed with Syaoran, Melin, and Ling and later joined the Li Clan fighting team which competed in fighting competitions. I didn't realize that my past self was once a student here at Hogwarts," he explained. Hermoine opened her mouth to ask a question but Eriol stopped her. "Let's wait until Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran gets done first," he said sitting down next to Tomoyo who then stood.  
  
"My turn," she said. "I am Sakura cousin, best friend, fashion designer, and for the past few years partner. I have always help Sakura when ever I could. I met Syaoran and Melin when they had come to take the Clow Cards from the Cardcaptor. Even thought we didn't get along at first we became friends none the less. When the Cardcaptor became the Card Mistress I met Eriol. At first as only a creep classmate but later. I fell in love. One day after Syaoran, Melin, and Eriol left, Sakura helped me find my magic. I have the power of all the elements as well plus telepathy. I am also trained in advanced martial arts thanks to Sakrua and one of her "friends" that I can also use," she explained.  
  
"I'll go next go next," said Syaoran. "I am the future leader of the most powerful clan in the world. I was once to be married to Melin but I never loved her that way. I was trained in first in the power of elements, and martial arts. I was always trained to be like a block of ice. I was sent to Japan to retrieve the Clow Cards from the person who had opened the book. Seeing how I was to be the leader of the Clan and how I was a direct descendant of Clow Reed, which was of course unwanted, but when I got there I found I couldn't take the cards form the Cardcaptor so I decided I would help catch the cards then when the judgment for who was to be the Master of the Cards came around I would when then return home. I lost the judgment but found something else in the from my time there. Love," he said eyeing Sakura from the corner of his eye. It melted the block of ice that was forced on me from my trainers, the elders, and from the lost of my father. I have it now and will never let it go," he said. When he took is seat Sakura gave him a peek before standing to tell her story.  
  
"I believe I have either the most confusing story here or the most beautiful," she started. "I am Sakura Kinomoto. I can also be called Sakura Kinomoto, Reed or Hiragizawa. "Kinomoto is my father Fujitake last name. Hiragizawa is Eriol's last name. My father is the other half of the reincarnated form of Clow Reed. Therefore my last name could also be Reed seeing how my father is part of him. That means I am Eriol's half- daughter. If that is not confusing enough, I am also the past Cardcaptor that they all talked about. I became it when I was ten and opened the Clow Book and set the Clow Cards free. I was then chosen by the Guardian Keroberous to become the Captor. I then met Melin, and Syaoran in a not so friendly way. But I did in the end make friends with them. When the last of the Cards had been collected. I found out my brother's best friend and my past crush was Yue, the second guardian of the Clow Cards and the judge of who the Master of the Cards would be. Seeing how both Syaoran and I had cards we both had to fight him for the title. Syaoran didn't make it. I chose not to fight and by doing so I put all of those who had noticed anything strange, from the time the book was opened until the last card was captured, to forget everything that happened in that time frame good or bad. But I was given a second chance from almost Clow Reed himself. I then convinced Yue that all I wanted was to be his friend, but doing so he made me the Mistress of the Clow Cards. It didn't last long. I was then forced to change the cards and put them under my own name and my own power source a star that will always shine brighter then all the rest. I was then forced to change them faster when Eriol came. In the end he tested me to find out if I was to be the true Master of the Clow Cards. I passed. After that we settled into a time of peace when I and Syaoran, as well as Tomoyo and Eriol announced our love for one another. That time was shattered in a matter of hours when they were called back to Hong Kong. Tomoyo and I became fashion models, and I helped Tomoyo find her power. Seeing how she was with me from the first card capture to almost the last the cards formed a bond with her that let her use the cards. Three year later we were all reunited to come here to Hogwarts. Why so late? I don't know, but I am grateful," she finished.  
  
Everyone sat quiet for a long moment. The Ron spoke. "Yep, Sakura your story is more complicated then Eriol's but not by much. I think the part about you having three fathers did it," he said. Everyone in the room started laughing. Then Tomoyo shrieked. Look at the time and I still haven't done anything," she said. "Right," said Nadesiko. "You guys hurry and decorate this place I'll be back after a teachers meeting," she said. The group nodded.  
  
Thanx for reading this chapter of Hogwarts. The next should be up pretty soon I hope.  
  
YingFaLi003 


	7. chapter 7

Hogwarts  
  
By: YingFaLi003  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
*Telepathy/ thought-talking*  
  
Dis: I don't own CCS the talented people of CLAMP do. I don't own Harry Potter either he is the property of J. K. Rowling  
  
Chapter 7  
  
~~~from last chapter~~~  
  
Everyone sat quiet for a long moment. The Ron spoke. "Yep, Sakura your story is more complicated then Eriol's but not by much. I think the part about you having three fathers did it," he said. Everyone in the room started laughing. Then Tomoyo shrieked. Look at the time and I still haven't done anything," she said. "Right," said Nadesiko. "You guys hurry and decorate this place I'll be back after a teachers meeting," she said. The group nodded.  
  
~~~on with this chapter~~~  
  
"Ok let's start," said Tomoyo. "I'll go first," said Sakura. She closed her eyes. Tomoyo put two fingers to Sakura head then closed her eyes. Soon they opened their eyes. Sakura and Tomoyo smiled. Tomoyo flicked her wand and all of a sudden the floor was a thin layer of clouds but was solid. Everyone walked into get a better look. The sky was that of approaching nighttime. There were clouds all around the room and on one side of the room was the sinking sun and on the other side was the rising moon. In a corner was a bed. It was a fluffy white cloud with sheer white hangings. To the right was a cage that held Ying Fa, Sakura's phoenix. In front of the bed was a bunch of little clouds that could serve as chairs then next to her bed there was another cloud that looked like a bed. Eriol saw this and smiled. "I see you are going to let Kero come after all," he said. Sakura smiled. "Yea, I miss him," she said. Syaoran just looked doomed. Ron seen his face and was curious. "Who is this Kero that Syaoran is scared of?" he asked. "Kero is actually Keroberous the one of Sakura's guardians. He looks like a small stuffed animal but can transform into his true form looks like a huge mane less lion with the wings of a guardian angel," said Eriol. "And I'm not scared of him, it just scares me to know how little time I'll have with Sakura," he said. Ron laughed. "I wouldn't laugh Ron, Kero has a way of attracting people as does my two guardians," said Eriol. Now this was an all male talk as the girls tried out Sakura's room. Harry smiled and joined them still a bit nervous about the new guardians that were coming. The other guys did too.  
  
"Now who is next?" asked Tomoyo as they filed back into the hallway. "I'm next," said Melin. They walked down to Melin's room, which was four doors down. Melin closed her eyes and Tomoyo went threw the same process. After a moment she opened her eyes. Tomoyo flicked her wand and the room appeared. The floor was carpeted in red and the walls and ceiling was made of marble. Against the wall was a four-poster bed with red curtains and orange covers. In the corner she had a wood desk, which held pictures and a cage, which held her eagle Yang. Then she had a place on the wall for the bird to sit if she were free like she was now. She also had a bunch of chair in one corner of her room. "Nice Meilin," said Ling. "I'll do mine now," said Tomoyo. She went to her room and flicked her wand. The floor became that of a meadow there was a tree in the far left corner around it were a few benches. The walls looked like a meadow and the flowers and trees in the background swayed to a calm wind. On one side of the room was a nice fluffy bed. It was purple and had white hangings. To the right of that was a nightstand with pictures and designs she had yet to do. On the left of the bed was a high cage that held her owl Kawaii. When Eriol, Syaoran, Sakura, Melin, and Ling heard the name they had all sweatdropped.  
  
"Well, I guess that mean's it is my turn," said Ginny. They opened her door and when the two girls opened their eyes Tomoyo smiled. "I wish I had thought of that," she said as she flicked her wand. The floor became that of packed leaves and grass and around the room against the walls sprouted tall trees whose tops were the ceiling and let the enchantment of moonlight threw the openings. On one side of the room her bed that didn't have hangings but was open to the forest sky. It had light blue covers and pillows. Next to that there was a desk, which held her things and her barn owl Dia. "My turn," announce Hermonie. "Well, she is excited," said Syaoran. " You should see her when a test is coming up," said Ron. Melin and Sakura looked scared. "Are the tests hard?" they asked. "No only Snape's but not really if you study you can pass those too," said Harry. The they were interrupted by a squeal. They ran to see Hermonie's room.  
  
"Thank you Tomoyo, I love it," she said. Everyone now stood at the top of the observation tower. Hermonie's bed was made of wood and covered in silver. Her nightstand was wood with silver handles She had comfortable lawn chairs that could be used to look up into the sky or just catch a tan in. On the other side of her bed was a table and silver cage, which held her white owl Alanna. (Crookshanks um... was too old and died) "What is so great about the Observation Tower?" asked Melin. Ron and Hermonie started to blush. "That is where they got together," said Ginny and Harry. "All the sliver will turn colors as the sun as it goes through the day," said Tomoyo. Hermonie still slightly blushing hugged the girl.  
  
"Alright guys it is your turn," said Tomoyo as she walked back down to the first boy room, which was Syaoran. He sighed and closed his eyes. Once he was done Tomoyo flicked her wand. The floor and ceiling was white, the walls green. He had a few chairs in a corner that alternated green and white. There were two desks on either side of his bed. Both were white. One held a cage for his phoenix Little Wolf. The other held all of his other things. His bed was covered in green and the hangings around it was white. In a corner of the wall was a white door that no one could see. *It leads to your room if you need me for anything and don't want anyone to know,* he thought to Sakura making sure to block Eriol. Sakura nodded.  
  
Eriol was next. He made his own room to give his girlfriend a little rest. It was a simple room with white carpet and midnight blue walls. He had a oak bed that had dark red covers. Next to his bed was a tall cage, which held his owl Clow, and the other side was a nightstand that held all of his things.  
  
Harry went next. His floor was hard wood and his walls were made of a strange white stone. He had a large window to the right of his bed that was next to his desk, which held the cage for Hedwig. On the other side was a desk that held all of his other things. His bed was the color of the strange white stone and had forest green hangings. Across the room was a small case, which held all the things he had gathered that had belonged to his parents.  
  
Ron was last. "Alright Tomoyo let's get this over with," he said. He closed his eyes. Tomoyo got to work. The room was like a dome made of stone. The floor was also stone but would be warm to step on in the winter. Across the dome was all the different star constellions. His bed was wood and didn't have hangings. The covers were dark blue but not as dark as Eriol's. His desk that held his owl and things was wood. His owl was quiet and not so jumpy. "How did you get Dom so quiet?" asked Hermonie looking at the small owl. (a.n. I don't know his owls name) "Well, my dad took us camping over the summer and I took him with us, all night all he did wall look at the stars," said Ron. Everyone laughed as they made their way back to the common room.  
  
"I say we all do this room," said Sakura. "How we all like different things this could look like a war zone when we are done," said Ginny. "Well, I have a idea said Hermonie she flicked her wand and hedges flew up right to the ceiling. "This is a maze that has five large dead ends and one start. This place where we are now is the start just in case we want others to sometime visit us so we will keep the chairs and add some more and make a bigger table," she said. "How will we know what dead end is ours?" asked Harry. "Well when you pick one a door will appear with you and your partners name on it," she explained. "Does everyone get it," she asked. Everyone nodded. "Alright then find you dead end," she said. The group decided to go in couples. Harry and Ginny found the first dead end. Melin and Ling found the next. Ron and Hermonie found the third. Eriol and Tomoyo the fourth. Last Sakura and Syaoran found the last. Soon they all began to get to work.  
  
Harry and Ginny's common room had forest green carpet with white walls. The table was one of wood and all on one wall was a massive bookcase. They sat on alternate light blue and forest green poufs. The ceiling was light blue like that of the sky.  
  
Melin and Ling's common room was sorta Chinese. The walls were nothing but cherry oak bookcases. The floor and ceiling was orange and the walls red. Around the room there were desks and tables that held Chinese antiques, and pictures of friends and family. In the center there was a lowered table and around it was alternate fluffy red and orange sitting pillows. The near the book case there was a love seat.  
  
Hermonie and Ron's common room was like their bedrooms. It was the Observations Tower the floor was made of the warm stone. There was a recliner that was big enough to fit two people. One each side of the recliner was a table, which held a desk light. There was also a long table in front of the recliner. The ceiling was nothing more but the night sky.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol's common room was somewhat like Ron and Hermonie's. The room itself looked like Tomoyo's with the meadow floor and walls. There were more trees and on one side of the room was a love seat and table. The sky would change with the day so once the sun would a light would come on which was over the table so they could see if they were working. On the other side of the table was Eriol's large chair like the one he had in England along with a smaller one next to it. Where he could read or spy whichever one he chose. And Tomoyo could sew to her hearts content.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran's common room was a garden. They kept the maze huge walls and they made the floor nice grass. In the center of the room they placed a fountain. In the center of the fountain was a sword facing up with a star on its top. Water sprayed lightly out of each of the five points of the star. On the hedges grew roses, and other vine plants. In the corner was two great Cherry Blossom trees. It provided shade during the day and a romantic place to watch the stars during the night. On the trees also grew ponies. On the grass below it was a cover in the flowers yet the tree never ran out. Between the trees a hammock was strung it would make a good place to relax, study, or just cuddle together. On a branch of one of the trees there was a swing that was big enough for two people and an mysterious wind fluttered around the garden at its own will. Once they were done with their room they just settled on the hammock.  
  
The others had visited each other's room when they met back at Sakura and Syaoran's door. Their place was gold and had ponies and cherry blossoms around it. They knocked. Sakura just opened the door not taking her head off Syaoran's chest where she had be resting. The group walked in. "Wow you guys out did yourselves," said Hermonie going to sit on the fountain. The others explored the room looking at all there was to offer. "Thanks," said Syaoran. "Well, we came to tell you guys that it is almost ten o'clock and we do have classes tomorrow," said Ling. Sakura and Syaoran nodded and the group left the garden for their rooms. Tomorrow they would really see what Hogwarts was really about.  
  
Thank you for reading this chapter of Hogwarts the next should be up soon. But have in mind for me school is starting in a week and that may delay my process.  
  
YingFaLi003 


	8. chapter 8

Hogwarts  
  
By: YingFaLi003  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
*Telepathy/ thought-talking*  
  
Dis: I don't own CCS the talented people of CLAMP do. I don't own Harry Potter either he is the property of J. K. Rowling  
  
Thanx to these reviewers:  
  
Pochoco  
  
amelle (2)  
  
Kura-chan  
  
lady miko  
  
Princess-Lalaith  
  
Chapter 7  
  
~~~from last chapter~~~  
  
"Well, we came to tell you guys that it is almost ten o'clock and we do have classes tomorrow," said Ling. Sakura and Syaoran nodded and the group left the garden for their rooms. Tomorrow they would really see what Hogwarts was really about.  
  
~~~on with this chapter~~~  
  
Sakura for awoke to the shrill sound of YingFa who was still in her covered cage, she could also here the other animals alarm calls. Sakura looked over to the wall where she had later put a clock. It was only 2:00 in the morning she knew no school was cruel enough to start this late she hurried and ran to the door that connected her room to Syaoran's. He was trying to calm down Little Wolf but was doing no good. "Something is wrong," said Eriol from the doorway, behind him were sleepy and annoyed Tomoyo, Melin, Ling, Ginny, Harry, Hermonie, and Ron. "If someone doesn't shut these dumb birds up I will," yelled Ron. Sakura, Syaoran, Melin, Ling, Eriol, and Tomoyo shut their eyes and concentrated. "There it is in the great hall," said Sakura. "It would be easier to pinpoint if our dorms weren't so fair away from the others," said Syaoran grabbing his tee shirt. He had slept without one Sakura ran back to her room and put on some full- footed slippers. The others did the same before them began to make their way down to the great hall. "So what are we up too?" asked Hermonie. "It is not a sorcerer but they do have some of a sorcerer's magic," said Tomoyo finally awaking fully. "It could be some Death Eaters they are witches who support Voldemort?" said Ron. "Yea but the are witches and have sorcerer's magic and that can't be unless they know a sorcerer," said Ling. "Well, we'll see now said Eriol as they pushed open the doors to the great hall. In the center of the room were all of the teachers and ghost residents fighting twelve Death Eaters. Right now around three teachers lay on the floor hurt. "This will not do," said Sakura. "We can't use our magic in front of all of them?" whispered Sakura. The others nodded. "We know some spells that can stop them and they can't keep track of all of us," said Ginny. "Can't you use your magic through your wands?" asked Harry. "We don't know but we have to try," said Tomoyo. Everyone stepped forward, they were noticed right away. "What are you children doing up," yelled Professor McGonagall. The group of teen ignored her. Sakura went to work and called Silence to silence Ling, Melin, Eriol, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and her voices and commands. Then she used Shield to shield the already injured. Harry, Hermonie, and Ron were already fighting while Melin, Ling, Eriol, and Syaoran were always using their element, energy balls, and cards.  
  
*Who ever gave them power were really strong,* thought Syaoran. *And really evil,* thought Eriol. *Well, I want to be able to talk to them when we are done,* thought Sakura as she taped her head. Tomoyo, Melin, Eriol, Ling, and Syaoran gave her a sly look. She just smiled, and flicked her wand at the Death Eaters. "Sleep," she called and at once a pink powder flowed over the Death Eaters and at once they began to drop and fall asleep when it was over the group cleaned up the mess and helped the injured.  
  
Nadesiko smiled at them. "Thank you all?" she said the teachers then noticed them. Professor McGonagall stepped up to them. "How did you know to come down here?" she asked her voice cutting with sleepiness and steal. "Well, Professor our owls woke us up with shrill squeaks and so we then felt the presence of magic down here and came to investigate?" said Hermonie trying to smooth talk her favorite teacher. It worked. All the while Sakura searched the Death Eaters' minds as quiet as a mouse. "I guess a reward is in order, five points for Griffendor for each of you, now back to bed," she said as she pushed them back into the hall and shut the door. The group was quiet until they met up in their main common room. They all took a seat to listen to Sakura's story.  
  
"So, what did you find out?" asked Melin from her seat with Ling. Sakura didn't look too happy. "Well, they did have magic from a sorcerer," she said. "And the sorcerer would be?" asked Harry. Sakura looked at him. "Well, if you say that Voldemort is the strongest evil wizard then just think what it would be like with is evil sorcerer cousin," she said. Everyone gasped. "You mean Long is Voldemort's cousin?" asked Tomoyo. Sakura nodded. "And let me guess they have now had a family reunion?" said Eriol. Sakura nodded again. "And the fun will be trying to destroy us?" asked Syaoran. Sakura nodded again. "Anything else?" asked Ginny. Sakura nodded again. "Bad?" asked Ling. Sakura nodded her head again. "What is it?" asked Ron. "Well, it seemed that Long had a very strong group of followers, and when Long and Voldemort joined forces they became Death Eaters too, but they have the power to equal five of Voldemort's regular Death Eaters," she said. "How many are there?" asked a soft voice from behind them. They turned to see Nadesiko in her solid form. She just looked back at Sakura. "There are a dozen of them," she said. Everyone gasped again. "Not only that but they are looking to see if any of the stronger Death Eaters can become sorcerers as well, but for now they only have found a few that can carry a sorcerers magic, which is what they were testing tonight," she said. Syaoran looked directly into Sakura's eyes. "Sakura testing for what?" he asked. She looked back with tears in her eyes. "No one here knows it yet but the Ministry is going to make a teacher, student, parent, school day where the parents are to come and see their students, remains, and just to see other people," she said now crying freely she couldn't stop to say the rest so she sent it to everyone telepathically. * All of the families will be here, and they have not sent the plan of attack to the followers but that is the day that they will do it,* thought. Everyone was full of emotion and didn't say anything after a few calming breathes Sakura could speak again.  
  
"We should try and get some sleep, we do have classes in a few hours," she asked heading up the stair everyone else followed except Syaoran and Nadesiko. Syaoran looked at his girlfriend as she went into her room. He could feel her aura full of sorrow, sadness, and helplessness. His heart ached at the feeling of not being to do anything not only for the people on that day but for her now as well. "I see you love her with the up most importunacy, but never fear I shall come up with a plan that we can start tomorrow night if you guys wish, then you won't have to hurt so much," she asked. Syaoran smiled at her and went to bed. Nadesiko smiled at him as well. Then started to fade. "Your father says hello and that all will be fine," she said as she shimmered away. Syaoran to shocked to say anything just went to his room for a few hours rest.  
  
Nadesiko slowly materalized in the spirit realm and was greeted by many people who knew her well. One of which was a man with dark brown hair and amber eyes. "Hello Nadesiko did you have a nice trip?" he asked. She nodded and walked with her old friend. "Yes, Leo I did. I found a permanate residence of some sort, and even see some very special people," she said. "Really anyone I would have any intrest in?" the man asked not really paying attention. Nadesiko noticed this and decided to act upon it.  
  
"Well, not really just my daughter Sakura, my neice Tomoyo, and your son, his cousin, and her boyfriend," she said with little intrest. Leo just nodded. Then he reconized what she had said and turned very pale. "You seen Xaio-lang Li, my son?" he asked his face paler then a ghost should be. Nadesiko nodded. "Yes, I seen him and his cousin Melin along with her boyfriend Ling Chow," she told him. "When I left he was only three and betrothed to Melin," he said. "Yes but when he went in search of the Clow Cards he met my daughter Sakura who was chosen by Kero to collect the cards and later they fell in love, Melin had returned to Hong Kong and met Ling in a fighting competition and they fell in love when Ling won the chance to become one of the Li Clan fighters," she said. "Nadesiko you never told me that you daughter Sakura was the new mistress," he said. "Yes she is and the future wife of Syaoran Li," she said proudly. "Wife??Syaoran???" said Leo. "Yes it turns out they are soul mates and this summer Xaio-lang or Syaoran which is Xaio-lang in Japanese gave Sakura the Li Clan ring as a promise ring to later become a engagement ring," she said. "This is great," said Leo. "Finally the Li Clan shall have a full rule," he said. "Not exactly," said Nadesiko. Leo stopped doing his little dance. "It turns out they are also witches and wizards and have been accepted to Hogwarts in the fifth year, but Master Long and Voldemort have a plan to kill all and any wizards who stand in there way on a parents and touch day that will be held at Hogwarts, and they have new Death Eaters who are much stronger now that Master Long is also in command," she said. "Now I have to come up with a plan to stop this," she said her voice full of sorrow. "So Master Long has enabled Voldemort's Death Eaters to have sorcerer's magic?" he asked. Nadesiko nodded. "How many?" he asked. "A dozen," she answered. They both began to pace when two new voices broke their conversation. "Why don't you do the same thing?" they asked. "You two are brilliant," exclaimed Nadesiko and Leo to.......  
  
Yea I know pretty short and it was mean of me to make it a cliffhanger. Well I'm running out of ideas for this fic so it should be done in another few chapters. Other then that I do have other ideas for other fics. Here they are  
  
Knights' Hearts-  
  
With some help Sakura has designed her self to look like a boy to become a knight in the Li Kingdom. Will she be figured out or can she get away with it.  
  
Shape Changers-  
  
The gang is now the last of the endangered race of shape changers. A race that can change into animals. But someone is on their tails can they get rid of him before he gets rid of them?  
  
Please review no telling how fast I can get the next chapter done with some encouragement  
  
bi YingFaLi003 


	9. chapter 9

Hogwarts  
  
By: YingFaLi003  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
*Telepathy/ thought-talking*  
  
Dis: I don't own CCS the talented people of CLAMP do. I don't own Harry Potter either he is the property of J. K. Rowling.  
  
~~~From last chapter~~~  
  
"So Master Long has enabled Voldemort's Death Eaters to have sorcerer's magic?" he asked. Nadesiko nodded. "How many?" he asked. "A dozen," she answered. They both began to pace when two new voices broke their conversation. "Why don't you do the same thing?" they asked. "You two are brilliant," exclaimed Nadesiko and Leo to...  
  
~~~on with chapter nine~~~  
  
Lilly and James Potter. "You two are geniuses," said Nadesiko as she hugged her two friends. "Thanks," said James as he ran his fingers through his dark brown hair out of habit. "So whom are we turning in to sorcerers?" asked Lilly her dark green eyes sparkling. "Oh so you didn't here the whole story?" said Nadesiko. The two shook their heads.  
  
"Well, I have found out that Voldemort and his cousin Master Long ,the guy who killed me, are planning to attack Hogwarts with a new kind of Death Eater who is a wizard with some sorcery from a sorcerer. On the day they plan to attack every parent of every student will be at Hogwarts for a student, teacher, parent day. So I told Sakura my daughter that I would come up with a plan to help them beat Voldemort and Long. It so happens that Voldemort has a dozen new Death Eaters and Sakura and her friends plan to help fight. So it would be more even, but still Voldemort and Long would have the upper hand and we were trying to figure out what to do when you two gave us the perfect solution," she explained.  
  
"Also Sakura's group members are some we all know," said Leo. "She and my son are practically engaged as is my niece and her boyfriend, then there is my ancestor and Nadesiko's niece. Plus they happened to meet Harry his girlfriend Ginny Weasley her brother Ron and his girlfriend Hermonie Granger. They are now stationed in a dorm with our family because of their status Dumbledore decided to let them have their own dorm and invite up to five other students to stay there with them plus their chaperone Nadesiko here who is also the new DADA teacher," said Leo.  
  
"So you are telling me you are going to change Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermonie so they can also have sorcerers powers?" asked Lilly. Nadesiko thought about it for a second. "Well, if I am correct, they could be taught to become sorcerers, and if that doesn't work then yes we will teach them to harness sorcerers magic," she said. Everyone nodded. "I plan on coming with you if you don't mind," said Leo. "Oh can we come?" asked James. "Yes but you must stay in their dorm," said Nadesiko. "Oh I wish I could hold him again," said Lilly wishfully. "Well, Sakura can take care of that," said Nadesiko turning herself solid. "How??" the other three asked shocked. "She is the half daughter of Clow Reed and the mistress of the Clow Cards transformed to Sakura Cards," she said. "Ooh," the three said. Nadesiko looked at the watch on her wrist then turned back to her ghost form. "I gotta go but I'll be back to get you before supper she," said as she faded.  
  
Sakura got up around 6:00 in the morning. 'Thank goodness for the sleep I got before that little incident,' she thought as she took a quick shower and put on her training clothes. They consisted of a pair of puffy pink pants, full-footed slippers, a white tank top, he hair was braided down her back and secured with a pink scrunchy. She began to go through her starting exercises that consisted of spins, kicks, and flips. 'Tomoyo should be waking soon,' she thought as she continued.  
  
Syaoran was also up at that time and in his training clothes. A high necked no sleeved green shirt, puffy black pants, and a pair of full-footed green slippers. He went to wake up the others. First he stopped by Eriol's room because he was the easiest to wake up. When he walked in the room he went to the bed and had to smile. He ran back to his room to get his camera and took a picture of the sleeping half reincarnation of Clow Reed who at the moment was drooling. He quickly hid the camera as he woke the boy and went to wake up the others. 'This will be great blackmail,' he thought as he entered Melin's room then Ling's. Soon they were all ready and headed towards Sakura and Syaoran's common room, which at the will of its owners it could turn into a train room. Syaoran had went to check on Sakura before joining them. Once he entered her room he was awed. He watched as she spun and kicked and flipped. "Beautiful," he whispered. Sakura turned around and smiled. "Good Morning my little wolf," she said running over to hug him. Syaoran had to smile. "Good Morning my Ying Fa he said as he kissed her. Just then Tomoyo came into the room. "Hey Sakura is that your new morning exercises?" she asked. Sakura smiled at her cousin. "No that was much better," she said. "What are you doing up so early Syaoran?" asked Tomoyo. "Well, Eriol, Melin, Ling and I have morning martial arts and I can to check on Sakura," he said walking towards the door. "So do we," said Sakura. "Well, you two could always join us it will be fun to see how much you can do," he said. "Alright," said Sakura and Tomoyo as they followed him towards their common room.  
  
"Where is Syaoran?" asked Melin ready to vent some of her anger. "Settle down Mei," said Ling pulling his girlfriend to him. "Yea, here he is now," said Eriol as the three rounded the corner of The Maze. "Ohayo everyone," said Sakura. Everyone smiled. "Ohayo," they replied. "What are you too doing up down here?" asked Melin as they followed Sakura and Syaoran into their common room. "Well, when Syaoran went to check on Sakura I came in to find them in a lip lock for Sakura's morning routine and then when we explained that we were getting ready for martial arts practice, Syaoran invited us to come train with you," said Tomoyo after she had greeted Eriol with a hug and kiss. "You look beautiful," he said. Tomoyo had on the same as Sakura. A white tank top, purple puffy pants, and full-footed slippers, and her hair braided back with a purple scrunchy. "Thanks," she said as she kissed him again. "What was that for?" he asked. "The complement," she relied as she went to face Sakura.  
  
They were taking turns. First Sakura and Tomoyo would fight the winner would fight the winner from Syaoran and Eriol and the loser would fight the loser. The winner there would fight the winner from Ling and Melin. And the loser would fight the loser. (a.n.///this is how it looks.)  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo ------  
Sakura-------- Syaoran and Eriol --------- Sakura-----  
Syaoran------ Sakura wins  
  
Ling and Melin ------- Syaoran----  
Melin--------  
  
Tomoyo-----  
Tomoyo---- Ling---------- Tomoyo wins  
Eriol--------- Eriol---------  
  
In the end Sakura and Tomoyo won. "You two are better then we thought," said Ling still panting from his fight with Eriol. "Yea the Fight Card wanted a strong mistress and worked to make me one. Tomoyo was just as important," said Sakura wiping sweat from her forehead. Then they heard Ginny yelling that they were going to be late for breakfast if they didn't hurry. Everyone was hungry and looked to Sakura. "Alright but don't expect this every morning," she said as she changed her wand to her staff.  
  
Oh key of the star  
  
power of magic  
  
power of light  
  
release the staff  
  
and shine your light  
  
RELEASE...  
  
Bubbles give us a quick shower  
  
and Create, create our Hogwarts robes  
  
In a swirl of magical wind everyone was ready. Melin had took her pigtail down and braided her hair back and placed a red scrunchy at the end. "Coming," yelled Tomoyo as they made their way back through the maze and to the main common room. "Good you are all dressed lets go," said Hermonie. The others followed. "What were you guys doing?" asked Ron. "Training," said Eriol. Ron nodded. "We should have mail sense we sent letters last night," said Ginny. The others nodded. "Wait till you see how we do mail here," said Harry as they closed their dorm painting. As they left they didn't see the four ghosts enter their dorm. "Alright it will be time for classes soon so what you do is I will place Lilly and James in Harry and Ginny's common room you are to stay there until they come back from dinner. Leo you will wait in Sakura and Syaoran's," said Nadesiko. "Who made this common room it is amazing?" asked Lilly. "Well Tomoyo is a designer and very talented but the couples each did their own common room Tomoyo came up with the design of the maze. Also she created their rooms to be the way they want them to be," said Nadesiko. The three nodded and went to their 'hiding places'. Nadesiko went to breakfast.  
  
Harry, Hermonie, Ginny, and Ron were bombarded with questions. Like "Where were you last night," and "Where is their common room," and "Are the girls taken," someone else asked. Harry, Hermonie, Ginny, and Ron just tried to change the subject. "So what do you think Snape will have in store for us this year?" asked Harry. "Who knows," said Neville maybe he'll pair me up with Hermonie so I won't blow anything up," he said. "No way my Hermonie is not getting all soot soaked this year," said Ron. Hermonie smiled at her boyfriend. If it makes you fill better I'll help," said Sakura smiling at the boy. "Really?" he asked hopefully. "Sure any of us will help," said Tomoyo. "Thanks you guys are great now I don't have to worry Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermonie as much," said Neville. "Oh here is the mail," said Ginny. Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Melin, and Ling looked all around. *I don't see any mail,* thought Sakura. *Me either,* the group thought back. "You guys are looking the wrong way. Try looking up," said Ron. The group looked up to see eagles, doves, and mostly owls flying through the air. The group held out their arms as their birds flew threw the room they each landed at the same time in a impressive fashion. Everyone was at awe at the matching pairs but soon got back to their own mail.  
  
I think I will leave it here. Did you like my two surprise guests. I don't really know how to do their classes. Also I have reread my whole story and noticed that in chapter five I mentioned the Parent, Teacher, Student thing so I want to change it and say now that NO ONE BUT THE MINSERY, THE GANG, AND VOLDEMORT AND LONG KNOW ABOUT THE DAY.  
  
Thanx YingFaLi003 


	10. chapter 10

Hogwarts  
  
By: YingFaLi003  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
*Telepathy/ thought-talking*  
  
Dis: I don't own CCS the talented people of CLAMP do. I don't own Harry Potter either he is the property of J. K. Rowling.  
  
~~~From last chapter~~~  
  
Harry, Hermonie, Ginny, and Ron were bombarded with questions. Like "Where were you last night," and "Where is their common room," and "Are the girls taken," someone else asked. Harry, Hermonie, Ginny, and Ron just tried to change the subject. "So what do you think Snape will have in store for us this year?" asked Harry. "Who knows," said Neville maybe he'll pair me up with Hermonie so I won't blow anything up," he said. "No way my Hermonie is not getting all soot soaked this year," said Ron. Hermonie smiled at her boyfriend. If it makes you fill better I'll help," said Sakura smiling at the boy. "Really?" he asked hopefully. "Sure any of us will help," said Tomoyo. "Thanks you guys are great now I don't have to worry Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermonie as much," said Neville. "Oh here is the mail," said Ginny. Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Melin, and Ling looked all around. *I don't see any mail, * thought Sakura. *Me either, * the group thought back. "You guys are looking the wrong way. Try looking up," said Ron. The group looked up to see eagles, doves, and mostly owls flying through the air. The group held out their arms as their birds flew threw the room they each landed at the same time in an impressive fashion. Everyone was at awe at the matching pairs but soon got back to their own mail.  
  
~~~ on with this chapter~~~  
  
After breakfast they went to class. Sakura, Syaoran, Melin, Ling, Eriol, and Tomoyo didn't have to worry about getting lost because they had the same classes as Harry, Ginny, Hermonie, and Ron. Their first class was with the Hufflepuffs with Hagrid. "So what do we learn in this class?" asked Melin as they were making their way towards Hagrid's hut. "We learn about all the different wizard world creatures and we always have something interesting or some such," said Hermonie. "Yea take the year Draco almost got bitten by Buckbeak," said Ron laughing. "What is a Buckbeak?" asked Sakura. "It is almost like a griffin but it has a major attitude. "Yea it stays with my godfather now," said Harry.  
  
The teens all had fun in Hagrid's class and after they were off to Professor McGonagle's class with Ravenclaw. There they were learning to change animals into another kind of animal. They were to change a rat into a bird, a bat into a cat, also a lizard into a goat. Most of the class was able to make some changes. As always Hermonie was able to change all of the items. Also Eriol was able to change them all of the animals into another. Professor McGonagle was quite pleased.  
  
After that was herb class with the Hufflepuffs. Everyone had a good laugh with the stink plants after they had squirted Neville. Afterward they had lunch and Sakura and the others met some more people. The class after that was with Slytherin and Snape. Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermonie couldn't wait to see what Snape and Draco had in store for them this year. While Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Melin, and Ling wanted to see the real Professor Snape. That class was pretty uneventful with the only high point was that when Neville was forced to work with Draco that it was Draco's fault. The last class was DADA with Nadesiko Kinomoto. The groups were both very excited about their newest teacher and none knew what to think about her. The only thing was that when they got there the teacher was nowhere in sight.  
  
~~~With Nadesiko~~~  
  
After her last class Nadesiko decided to hurry back to the ghost realm to get the others. She was really pressed for time but she had told them to make sure to be ready when she came. When she got there she was met by their nervous and excited looks. "Well, let's get going I have a class in less then five minutes. They quickly made their way back to Hogwarts and into the teens' common rooms. Nadesiko then got to her class.  
  
~~~Back with the class~~~  
  
By now Draco was ready to start trouble. "Well, it seems like it is true," he said. "What is?" asked one of his henchmen. "They say that the famous model Sakura Kinomoto has a habit of being late to photo shoots," he said. "It seems like it is a mother daughter thing," he said. The Slytherins began to laugh. At once Sakura, Syaoran, Harry, Ginny, Melin, Ling, Ron, Hermonie, Tomoyo, and Eriol turned around all glaring at the young Slytherin. Sakrua stepped forward. "Well, I guess it is true as well," said Sakura. Tomoyo got the hint first. "What is?" she asked. "That blond isn't the true Malfoy hair color," she said as she pointed her pink wand and turned Draco's hair bright pink. "Yes I agree Sakura that does seem more like his style," said Harry. "Does anyone else agree?" asked Syaoran. More laughter rang through the room as people expressed that they also belived that Draco looked more of a pink haired type. Just then Nadesiko arrived. "Sorry I am late will everyone please take you seats?" she asked. Everyone did so. Then she noticed something that made her smile. "Draco that is a very nice look you have going on and it is perfect for this time of year," she said as she began the lesson.  
  
"Alright first I would like to lay down some rules. One you can always defeat evil if you just trust in you inner and outer power. Two always know the reason for what you are doing something, it makes it work better. Three never give up to the dark side. Now the first lesson will be how to store up power for an attack," she said. The students were all amazed at the new teacher who gave them the lesson that they would need, why they would need it, and any other properties that they may have to remember to defend themselves against evil. She was one of the best teachers they ever had. Soon the class ended and it was time for supper. The room slowly cleared out leaving Sakura and the gang. They had told Harry and the others to save them a spot at the table. Sakura hugged her mother. "You did great," she said. The others voiced their praise. "Well, you guys better get to supper it will be starting soon. They nodded and headed to the great hall.  
  
Soon supper was done and everyone was retiring for the night back to their dorms. Sakura, Syaoran, Ron, Hermonie, Tomoyo, Eriol, Ginny, Harry, Melin, and Ling all went to their separated common worlds. Sakura and Syaoran also Harry and Ginny entered their common rooms to a big surprise. Throughout the whole dorm their were five screams. In the main common room Nadesiko waved her hands and with her power she transported everyone into the main room. There were also three more chairs like hers. The couples were in their regular seats. Sakura, Syaoran, Harry, and Ginny were all panting. Nadesiko shook her head "Well, I didn't think it would turn out this way," she said. Everyone looked at her. "Ok, let me explain," she said. The teens nodded. "Ok last night I went back to the spirit realm to think over our little predicament. "Leo here who has been a friend of mine for a long time decided to help when he found out that his son was in danger, but we couldn't come up with anything then Lily and James came up with the perfect idea without even knowing the situation. We soon told them about how Harry and his friends were to soon be in trouble as well so they signed on to help. So I had to smuggle them here so they could help," she explained. "Now you four need to go get acquainted," she said as she waved her hands again and Sakura, Syaoran, Leo, Harry, Ginny, Lily and James disappeared to their common worlds. "You guys can study out here," she said but they were not worried about studying, but got to work anyway.  
  
~~~Sakura, Syaoran, and Leo~~~  
  
When they were transported back to their world. Sakura hugged Syaoran and kissed his cheek before going over to the hammock to try and focus on her work while the two men reunited. Syaoran smiled after his girlfriend and for a moment forgot about his father. Soon enough he came back to reality. They just looked at each other for a very long time. They both cried inwardly. "You have done well without me," said Leo. "Not really," said Syaoran. Leo didn't seem to understand. "In everything I did I remembered what you told me before you left," he said. "Fight hard, Fight true, remember the number one rule, don't lose," they recited. "It worked in all but one situation," said Syaoran looking over to Sakura. Leo looked to the young girl as well. "I'm glad I lost that battle, I love my Ying Fa264 said Syaoran. "I know I lost the same type to your mother," said Leo. They both sighed. "What I won't do for love," they said as they ran their fingers through their messy chocolate locks. They began to laugh. "Well, are you going introduce me to her or not?" he asked. Syaoran blushed but nodded. They walked over to Sakura. Syaoran coughed to get her attention. She looked up and smiled. "Sakura I would like you to meet my father Leo Xao Li or Leo for short, dad this is Sakura my future fiancée," he said. Sakura bowed to the older man. "I is very nice to meet you Mr. Li," she said flashing him her million dollar smiled. Leo melted to the girl. 'No wonder Xiao-lang loves her so much,' he thought to himself. "It is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Kinomoto. Sakura was shocked. "Please just Sakura," she said. "I would shake your hand but that is quite impossible. "Nothing is to hard for my future father-in-law," said Sakura.  
  
Ok key of the star  
  
power of magic  
  
power of light  
  
release the staff  
  
and shine your light  
  
RELEASE....  
  
Leo was quite surprised to feel the power in the small girl. Syaoran released his aura to give his girlfriend extra power to help her. It would make her tired. Syaoran was surprised to see that his father was so surprised.  
  
Light card  
  
give Leo Xao Li  
  
the form he needs  
  
to hug his son  
  
even me  
  
Release....  
  
At once a bright light surrounded Leo then faded away. Sakura called the card back and made her staff back to her wand. She then began to wobble. Syaoran caught her at once. "Why are you so tired, what else did you do?" asked Syaoran worried. "I had to re-release his power he has forgotten how to use it and the only way to keep the spell intact," she whispered and fell asleep. Leo looked down at the young girl who had stolen his only son's heart. He brushed her hair from her face. "Thank you Sakura you have given me a gift that I could never have again," he said. Syaoran led his father towards the fountain where they talked some more.  
  
Thank you for reading this chapter of HOGWARTS. The next chapter will be a thank you to reviewers, Harry, Ginny, Lily, and James' reunion. And updates. I believe the story will be done in around three more chapters but how fast those chapters come is up to you people out there. The reason it has taken so long to get this chapter up is because of stupid high school tests.  
  
Ying Fa Li 003 


	11. chapter 11

Hogwarts  
  
By: YingFaLi003  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
*Telepathy/ thought-talking*  
  
Dis: I don't own CCS the talented people of CLAMP do. I don't own Harry Potter either he is the property of J. K. Rowling.  
  
~~~From last chapter~~~  
  
At once a bright light surrounded Leo then faded away. Sakura called the card back and made her staff back to her wand. She then began to wobble. Syaoran caught her at once. "Why are you so tired, what else did you do?" asked Syaoran worried. "I had to re-release his power he has forgotten how to use it and the only way to keep the spell intact," she whispered and fell asleep. Leo looked down at the young girl who had stolen his only son's heart. He brushed her hair from her face. "Thank you Sakura you have given me a gift that I could never have again," he said. Syaoran led his father towards the fountain where they talked some more.  
  
~~~on with this chapter~~~  
  
~~~~Harry, Ginny, Lily, and James~~~  
  
When the group got to Harry and Ginny's common world. Ginny held Harry's hand tightly for reinsurance. Harry just smiled down at his girlfriend. Lily and James looked at the young couple. "I told Molly that our kids would one day get together," said Lily. Harry and Ginny looked up at her. "What?" asked Harry, Ginny, and James. "Yes when I was in school Molly and I were best friends and we dreamed that our kids could one day get together. When we graduated she and your father got married and started having children. All of which boys we then thought that she would never have a girl after the twins," said Lily. Harry and Ginny were both amazed. "After that James and I got married and we lost contact with you Weasleys, I'm glad our wish still came true though," she said. "Now that I think about it when I told mother that we were going out she was very happy she even cried," Ginny told Harry. "It must have hurt her much to know that I wasn't here to see that," said Lily a tear falling down her cheek. "It is alright we can be here for everything else," James told his wife. "Maybe now Voldemort will leave me alone," said Harry. "Yea now he has all the Potters to deal with," said Ginny. "What has Voldemort done?" asked James. "Well, he wanted revenge after the found he couldn't destroy me as he did you guys. He tried the most deadly spell and weakened himself to the point he needed a host to carry his body. That is how I got this scar," explained Harry brushing back his dark brown hair. His parents gasped. "You are very lucky," said his mother. "The only reason I was able stay alive was because of your sacrifices," he said. "But that's not it. In Harry's first year of Hogwarts Voldemort came with the host of our DADA teacher and tried to find the Sorcerer's Stone. Harry, Hermonie, and Ron spoiled that plan and forced him away again. I was still to young for school then. But in my first year Harry's second Voldemort came as his younger version and taken to open the Chamber of Secrets. Harry beat him them too. Then my second year and Harry's third. Voldemort took a rest and Harry met the then believed serial killer who a few now know is really Harry's godfather and that Peter Petegrew is the real killer and Voldmort's aside who for years was designed as Scabbers my brothers' long time pet rat. He used his anamigi form. So this year it seems as if we have to face him again but with much more danger," explained Ginny. James and Lily were crying and smiling. "I am so sorry you had to go through all of that son," said James. "Yes, but we are glad you have friends to help said Lily wanting so bad to hug her son. Harry noticed this grabbed Ginny's hand. "Come on I have someone you have too meet," he said. Running around the maze. The two ghosts followed. Soon they arrived at the entrance to Sakura and Syaoran's world. "Syaoran...Sakura are you guys still in there?" he asked as he knocked. The waited a moment then Sakura opened the door. "Hello Harry and Ginny," she said yawning. "Were you sleep?" asked Ginny. "Don't worry I had to work a spell on Syaoran's father and since he forgot how to release his power to keep the spell open I had to release it for him," she said letting the guests into the world. James and Lily were amazed. "When we were here we didn't have dorms like this," said Lily. "Most of the students still don't. We designed these for ourselves seeing how this is our dorm alone," said Sakura as Syaoran and Leo joined them. "Oh yea, Mom Dad this is Sakura and Syaoran they are to be engaged when they get of age," said Harry. "This Harry and Ginny is my father Leo Xao Li," said Syaoran. "So what can we do for you?" asked Sakura. "I would like to see if you could make my mother and father like you did you mother,?" asked Harry. "Like me," said Leo when he saw Sakura's confused face then he turned solid to prove the point. "Oh right. I'll do it," said Sakura smiling. Harry and Ginny stepped away from the two ghosts.  
  
Ok key of the star  
  
Power of magic  
  
Power of light  
  
Release the staff  
  
And shine you light  
  
RELEASE.LIGHT CARD  
  
GIVE HARRY'S PARENT'S  
  
A SOLID FORM  
  
ONE THAT LET'S THEIR  
  
BODIES FEEL WARM...  
  
At once the same bright light engulfed the two ghost and when it died down there stood James in Lily Potter in the flesh. Once the light completely died down. Harry hugged his mother and father. "Well, my work is done," said Sakura as she changed her staff back into her wand. "Hey let's go see the others before bed," said Ginny leaving the world and going through the maze the others followed.  
  
"They are coming," said Eriol as both groups emerged. "Hey everyone we have some people we would like you to all meet," said Sakura. Everyone gathered. Harry went first. "Mom Dad these are my friends Ron Weasely and Hermonie Granger who are going out Ron is Ginny's older brother. And my other new friends Tomoyo Daidouji and her future fiancée Eriol Hirrizagawa who is Sakura's half-father. Melin Li and her future fiancée Ling Chow. Melin is Syaoran's cousin," introduced Harry.  
  
"Dad you already know Melin this is her boyfriend. This is our ::cough:: ancestor Eriol Hirrizagawa the younger reincarnated form of Clow Reed and his girlfriend also Sakura's cousin Tomoyo Daidouji. My new friends Ron Weasely and his girlfriend Hermonie Granger," said Syaoran ignoring the glare he was getting from Eriol.  
  
"Well now that we are all introduced I think it is time to let you all in on our plan to beat Voldemort, Long, and the Sorcerer Death Eaters," said Nadesiko. "We have decided to find and teach Harry, Hermonie, Ron, and Ginny how to become sorcerers and how to use their powers," she said. Everyone gasped. "That is a great idea," said Tomoyo. "But how do we know if they have the ability?" asked Ling. "Easily Syaoran and Eriol will see if they Power Cards will merge with the wizards. The only reason Sakura will not be participating is because she has already used to much power," said Leo. Syaoran release his sword, and Eriol released his staff. (a.n./ I don't know their little chants so I am doing the best I can)  
  
Power merge  
  
Your strength  
  
With these four  
  
To see if their power  
  
Can grow anymore  
  
RELEASE..  
  
At once the power cards separated and surrounded the young wizards and witches. Everyone watched and waited soon affects began to take place. Harry's body was the first to absorb the power then the others soon followed suite. Syaoran and Eriol all called back their staff and sword and Cards. The wizards and witches were now also sorcerers you could tell by their auras. Harry had a forest green aura. Ron had a silver gold aura. Hermonie had a baby blue aura, and Ginny's aura was the color of a pink purple color. "Good training will begin tomorrow morning so finish your studies and get to bed," said Nadesiko.  
  
That is it for this chapter of Hogwarts I hope you enjoyed it. Yea it was short but I didn't want to have a cliff hanger. The story should be done in the next three chapters.  
  
Thanx  
  
Ying Fa Li 003 


	12. chapter 12

Hogwarts  
  
By: YingFaLi003  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
*Telepathy/ thought talking*  
  
Dis: I don't own CCS the talented people of CLAMP do. I don't own Harry Potter either he is the property of J. K. Rowling. Also I don't own the Hyperbolic Chamber that is form DBZ's makers.  
  
~~~From last chapter~~~  
  
At once the power cards separated and surrounded the young wizards and witches. Everyone watched and waited soon affects began to take place. Harry's body was the first to absorb the power then the others soon followed suite. Syaoran and Eriol all called back their staff and sword and Cards. The wizards and witches were now also sorcerers you could tell by their auras. Harry had a forest green aura. Ron had a silver gold aura. Hermonie had a baby blue aura, and Ginny's aura was the color of a pink purple color. "Good training will begin tomorrow morning so finish your studies and get to bed," said Nadesiko.  
  
~~~on with this chapter~~~  
  
The teens all went back to their worlds for study. The adults were now ready to begin planning. "Now we need to assign tasks," said Nadesiko. "Well, I can teach them how to harness their power," said Lily. "Everyone looked at her," Servus is part sorcerer and taught me some things," said Lily. "Fine," said Nadesiko. "I will take care of martial arts," said Leo. Nadesiko didn't need to question his abilities. "I can help with secondary powers, I have an indirect sorcerer descendent," said James. Nadesiko nodded. "That leaves me with magical training," she said. "How will we fit all of this in their schedule?" asked Leo. Nadesiko was at a lost. "Don't worry you must have help from your decedents," said a voice. "I will make a room called a Hyperbolic Chamber in the far end of the maze. There hour is like five days," said the voice. "Who are you?" asked Nadesiko. "I am the half-father of your daughter the Card Mistress," said Clow Reed materlizing. "Clow Reed," gasped Leo, Lily, and James. "I haven't seen you in so long Clow," said Nadesiko. "And for a while longer you won't see me again," said Clow as he disappeared. "Well, we have everything ready except the training schedule," said James. "Well, they have a hour for training before classes," said Lily. "And they have five hours before bed," said Leo. "So that totals six hours," said Nadesiko. "Which is one month in one day," they said. "Now one month is enough for them to find their powers," said Nadesiko. "And see where their martial arts level is and improve it a bit," said Leo. "It is just enough time to teach them how to harness power," said Lily. "And we could find one of their secondary powers," said James. "Now all we need to find out is how long it will be before the attack, and who will take first shifts," said Leo. "Right now I think that martial arts should take the first hour because it takes less energy," said Lily. Everyone agreed. "Then one hour on full powers, one hour on harnessing, and another on secondary powers, and the last for studying" said James. Everyone agreed. "Great then let's get the kids and tell them to get to bed, and Lily will you go to find out when the Family Day is?" asked Nadesiko. Lily nodded and went back to her ghost form then invisible. "Well, this meeting is finished let's get outta here and get to work," said Leo. They all left and soon the teens went to bed.  
  
The next morning Sakura woke up at her normal time. She fed Ying Fa and put her back in her cage after her late night flights. "Sometimes I wish I could be that free," she said petting the phoenix. *Everyone wake up,* yelled Nadesiko's voice through Sakura's head. She stepped out into the hallway. Everyone else were also waking and coming out. Tomoyo, Melin, Syaoran, and Sakura were the only ones bright-eyed. "We still have a hour of sleep," complained Hermonie. "Yea what in the bloody hell is wrong with you people sounding an bloody alarm in my head," asked Ron. "Well, we found out that you kids have March to get ready for the attack, and I believe we told you yesterday training starts today. So let's get to it," said Nadesiko. "Ok first you need to know that Clow Reed decided to help by making us another room, he calls it a Hyperbolic Chamber and in it one hour is five days so for that hour that you usually sleep in you will be doing martial arts training with Leo," said James. Then you will separate the four hours that you have after classes with the rest of us and the last hour for studying and other things that you do and if you still need more then one hour just go into the Hyperbolic Chamber," said Nadesiko. "Now I will do fighting outfits," said Lily sending an apology look to Tomoyo who just smiled. "Sorry Tomoyo but you need your power so save up," said Nadesiko. Tomoyo just nodded. Lily flicked her wand by couple, and soon was done.  
  
Ron had on comfortable slacks with fighting slippers both the color of his aura. His shirt was a silk wife-beater type the color of Hermonie's aura. Hermonie had on capris, which were the color of her aura, and a spaghetti strapped shirt and fighting slippers, which were the color of Ron's aura.  
  
Harry had on a pair of forest green slacks and fighting slippers. With a shirt like Ron's in Ginny's color aura. Ginny had on a pair of capris and fighting slippers that were the same color of her aura and a top like Hermonie's in Harry's aura color. "I gave you four something more like you are used to wearing for your first day you will be ready for the outfits the others have by the end of the week," said Lily.  
  
Melin had on her regular outfit but the part that were white were now orange like Ling's aura. Ling had a pair of red puffy pants (a.n.// like Syaoran's that he wears) and an orange wife beater and fighting slippers.  
  
Tomoyo had on a purple skort with a midnight blue high neck, three- quarter-length top and the shorts underneath were midnight blue. She wore purple fighting slippers. Eriol wore a pair of light purple puffy pants and a midnight blue, high neck sleeveless top and fighting slippers.  
  
Sakura had on a pink dress like Melin's but it went to her ankles and had slits to the waist. Underneath she wore green puffy pants and fighting slippers. Syaoran wore a green shirt like Eriol's and a pair of light pink puffy pants with green fighting slippers. "Now go to the far end of the maze where you will find a wooden door with the name on it Hyperbolic Chamber. Your fighting teachers are waiting," said James  
  
Then teens made their way to the new room. "So by the looks of it Clow Reed decided to help and my father will be teaching martial arts," said Syaoran. "Well, let's see what this Hyperbolic Chamber is all about," said Sakura opening the door. Once they stepped in the room the door closed. "Welcome to your first lesson," said Leo next to his was standing a male form of the Fight Card. "For the next hour you will be training here for five days," said Leo. Everyone gashed. "Yes in this room a hour outside is like five days inside," said Leo. "Now let's get the basics. There are two rooms which means you will have to decide how you wanna share. A kitchen where we will take turns cooking breakfast lunch and dinner," he said. The teens just nodded. "Ok also Clow Reed provided us with this fight card to train Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Ling, Melin, and Eriol in advanced martial arts while I start you four on the basic," he explained. "Ok lets get breakfast, who will go first?" he asked. "I will," said Sakura. She went into the kitchen and decided to whip something up. While everyone else just looked around the new chamber. Syaoran had came in to see if she needed any help. "Hey Syaoran what did you find out about this place?" she asked as she stirred the pancake batter while Syaoran held her around the waist. "Well, it goes on forever and the only living quarters are here," he said. "Are those your chocolate chip pancakes," he asked. "Yes and you can only have a few because everyone else needs to eat too," she said adding the chocolate chips. "But Sakura you know how much I like chocolate," he kinda wined. "I know," but just think I have to cook all week," she said as she took out the finished pancakes. "Plus think of it this way, at lease Kero can't get most of them, now go get the others," she said as she kissed him and pushed him out of the kitchen. 'I could wake up to her kisses and pancakes everyday,' he thought as he went to get the others.  
  
Soon everyone was done eating and ready to begin training. With the Fight Card Ling, Melin, Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura, and Syaoran went of far way. While Leo stayed with Ron, Hermonie, Ginny, and Harry. It would turn out that they were all very good and adapted to the new moves and learned fairly quickly. Sakura, Tomoyo, Melin, Ling, Eriol, and Syaoran were doing mostly review for the first (outside) week. While the others advanced to see if they could catch up in any way. (a.n.// I realize that this will become very confusing for some so I will clear the time differences up by putting outside, or inside in front of the time//) The teen became better and better as the five (inside) days went by. Harry, Ron, Hermonie, and Ginny's power grew everyday with the martial arts practice soon it was time to leave the chamber. They walked out all ready for classes. There stood Nadesiko, James, and Lily. "How was it?" asked James. "Great and Sakura breakfast cooks all this week," said Harry. "Yea I love her pancakes. But Tomoyo makes the best Japanese food for dinner," said Ron. "And don't for get Melin's American Chinese mixtures for lunch," said Ginny. "And Leo can make the best tea for sore muscles," said Hermonie. "I take it you will be ready for your other lessons later today,?" asked Nadesiko. The group nodded and go to breakfast. They decided to skip dinner in the chamber so the students wouldn't wonder, with the extra time the trained each other. (a.n.// I don't know much about the classes so that part will be short//)  
  
The classes went by fast enough with a bit of humor when Neville slipped a bit of eel egg into Draco's cauldron because Darco had began making fun of him during breakfast and had tripped him coming down the hall. Even though the two were teens now they still went after each other like little kids. "One day they will need each other," said Ginny. "And become great friends," said Sakura. Snape's had asked them to stay after class to ask them some questions. "So how is training?" he asked. "Oh uncle training is fun now that we have the Hyperbolic Chamber and we will be ready in no time," said Tomoyo. "This is great news," now you all get to class and keep me updated," he said. The group nodded and went to their last class DADA. Nadesiko introduced that they were going to pick anything that they think would could cause any missive then write a report why they think so and what would be the easiest way to be rid of it," she said at the end of class during class there were only taking notes on evil things of the past and ways to defend your self against them. Then the group went to dinner. "So Harry when does Quiddawitch start?" asked Neville. "Well, since Wood graduated last year we have to wait to they announce the first meeting," said Harry. "Well, this year I think I will try out," said Ron. "Yea we need a new beaters," said Seamus Finnigan another Giffendor. "Yea since George and Fred were injured this summer," said Dean. The rest of dinner was spent in talk about the up coming season. Everyone soon retired to their common rooms. When the teens got to their dorm they went towards the Hyperbolic Chamber. "Ok let's go," said Sakura as they entered. Automatically they were in their training clothes. Lily was their first lesson. They went far away and began to learn to harness their power. First she taught them to hide their aura all the way instead of just partly. The next day (inside) they learned to harness power in a body part for a special kick or punch, the next day (inside) she taught them to be aware of how much power they have left, the day (inside) after that they learned to make sure not to tap into their life force but measure their power, the last day (inside) the put their power into a attack and seen if they had mastered the skill. All of them were able to put a bit of energy into the attack but not much.  
  
The next hour (outside) they learned with James and learned their secondary powers. It was found out that even tough they didn't know their real powers yet they knew how to make cards like Syaoran first used, while Syaoran, Sakura, and Eriol could make real cards. The other power they learned was how to use telepathy and telekinesis. For the next four-day ( inside) they learned to prefect it. The last class was with Nadesiko where they found their powers. Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Melin and Ling already knew theirs so they just worked on their secondary powers and helped the others under the supervision of Nadesiko. (a.n.// I'll state everyone's powers just to make sure everyone understands. Ling had the power of water, earth, telepathy, and telekinesis. Melin had the power of fire, wind, telepathy, and telekinesis, Harry had the power of weather, ice, telepathy, and telekinesis, Ginny had the powers of plants, temp, telepathy, and telekinesis, Ron had the power of metal, illusions, telepathy, and telekinesis, Hermonie had the power of sound, shadows, telepathy, and telekinesis, Sakura had her cards, the ability to make cards, telepathy and telekinesis. Syaoran had his cards, the ability to make cards, telepathy and telekinesis. Eriol had his cards, the ability to make cards, telepathy, telekinesis, and fortune telling. Tomoyo had fire, water, wind, earth, telepathy, and telekinesis. Training went well with the rest of their schedule and Quidduitch games. They always had the weekends off. It wasn't until nearly Christmas with something happen, and only name for this trouble was Draco.  
  
One day the young wizard had broke in to the gang's dorm to make a mess of things but was amazed at the maze and decided to check it out. Sakura had always left Shadow to guard the dorm and when the card sensed the young man he surrounded him in a dark void and went to wake is mistress. Sakura woke the others they all went down to the maze and found him. Sakura told Shadow to hide. Once he was freed Draco looked at the teens. "Dumbledore will here of this," he threatened. "This is obstruction of Hogwarts property," he shouted as he ran scared out of the dorm. Sakura up the lock card on the door so the incident couldn't happen again. They soon all went to bed. "Like he cares about Hogwarts property," said Hermonie as he went back to sleep. Dumbledore asked Nadesiko about it when she said she had asked them to do so he didn't have a problem with it. Yet everyone who heard what their dorm looked like they wanted a tour. The gang arranged a tour on the weekend, with the illusion card making the Hyperbolic Chamber a wall of the maze. Everyone brought the story and everything went back to normal as it was.  
  
Sorry this chapter is so long but I needed to get all of that in there. There should be two chapters left of Hogwats. Please review.  
  
Ying Fa Li 003 


	13. chapter 13

Hogwarts  
  
By: YingFaLi003  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
*Telepathy/ thought talking*  
  
Dis: I don't own CCS the talented people of CLAMP do. I don't own Harry Potter either he is the property of J. K. Rowling. Also I don't own the Hyperbolic Chamber that is form DBZ's makers.  
  
Thanks to all of these people who have supported me so far and keep the review coming. Most review more then once.  
  
Pochoco() amelle()  
  
mae() Kura-chan lady miko Hellfire Fighter Princess-Lalaith The Hope helen() Alexa1 friends4eva08() Metamorphmagus13 crysty-melody arrow-card kawaiitenshisakura Blue-Dreamz Ishiera  
  
Oh yea I need to say this. I don't know much about Hogwarts or Quidiwitch so I can't say much about the classes or the Quidiwitch.  
  
~~~From last chapter~~~  
  
One day the young wizard had broke in to the gang's dorm to make a mess of things but was amazed at the maze and decided to check it out. Sakura had always left Shadow to guard the dorm and when the card sensed the young man he surrounded him in a dark void and went to wake is mistress. Sakura woke the others they all went down to the maze and found him. Sakura told Shadow to hide. Once he was freed Draco looked at the teens. "Dumbledore will here of this," he threatened. "This is obstruction of Hogwarts property," he shouted as he ran scared out of the dorm. Sakura up the lock card on the door so the incident couldn't happen again. They soon all went to bed. "Like he cares about Hogwarts property," said Hermonie as he went back to sleep. Dumbledore asked Nadesiko about it when she said she had asked them to do so he didn't have a problem with it. Yet everyone who heard what their dorm looked like they wanted a tour. The gang arranged a tour on the weekend, with the illusion card making the Hyperbolic Chamber a wall of the maze. Everyone brought the story and everything went back to normal as it was.  
  
~~~on with chapter 13~~~  
  
Soon it was near Christmas and the teens were already past advanced training in all of their 'classes' and with just more then two months to go they were coming us with new strategies. But for now training was the last thing on everyone's mind. The group were thinking about what to do for Christmas vacation on day at breakfast. "Well, I definitely don't want to stay here," said Ginny. "I don't want to go home either," said Ron. "My parents will be gone on a dentist convention up until Christmas day," said Hermonie. "My father has a business trip this year but he didn't say, and he is taking my brother with him" said Sakura. "So is my mother," said Tomoyo. Melin, Ling, Syaoran, and Eriol looked at each other. "Well, my mother would love to have you all if you got permission," said Syaoran. "That would be great," said Harry. Just then mail came. Sakura shrieked when she saw what Ying Fa was carrying. The bird dropped the small parcel, which Sakura caught then came back to land with her mistress. "Looks like Ying Fa had a different package," said Eriol. "Try two," said Tomoyo as Violet dropped off another. Eriol was surprised to see Midnight drop of two for him. Little Wolf, Rose, and Akita dropped off all the letters to the teens. Harry, Ginny, Hermonie, and Ron got their normal packages but set them aside to see those of their friends. *We'll explain later,* Sakura thought to her friends as she stuffed what looked like a golden stuffed animal with wings into her robe pocket with a few donuts. She gave a silver looking stuffed animal to Syaoran who put it into his pocket. Then the teens turned their attention to the rest of their mail. "Hey speak of vacations," said Syaoran as he read his letter.  
  
Dear Xaio-lang,  
  
I have decided to throw a Christmas party this year to show that the Li Clan is still active out of competition. I have also sent an invitation to Mr. Kinomoto and Ms. Daidouji who have replied that they would be able to come from their business trips. Sakura and Tomoyo are already automatically invited. Please bring anyone else that you may want to bring.  
  
Love,  
Yelan Li  
  
"Well, then it is settled we are all going to Syaoran's for Christmas break," said Eriol. "I'll as Sirus when I get back to the dorm," said Harry. "I'll write our parent," said Ron. "My mom said I could go anywhere you could if your parents said it was fine," Hermonie told Ron. "Then I'll write as well how many people will be joining us. Soon breakfast was done, Sakura slipped a few dozen donuts into her robe pocket before they left.  
  
Their classes flew by. At lunch they all had time to write their letters and send them off before getting to afternoon classes. Those classes went by quickly as well soon they were at the last class. Nadesiko was already there. "Good afternoon class I have finished grading your projects and I have to say I am quite impressed, so as a reward all of you may have this class as study hall either here, your dorms, or the library. The class cheered and dispersed the class. Syaoran and Sakura stayed while the others went to the dorm. "Thanks we need to talk to you, Mr. Li, and the Potters," said Sakura. "Ok lets go," said Nadesiko as she waved her hands and transported them there. When they got there everyone took their seats. "Well, today we received an invitation from Mrs. Li," said Sakura. "She is having a dinner party this year for Christmas. I have as her if Harry, Ginny, Hermonie, Ron plus a few others join us," she will give me the answer tomorrow. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermonie have wrote their guardians for permission to go and their answer will arrive tomorrow as well," said Sakura. "So after that we have two days to get ready seeing how Christmas break starts Saturday," said Syaoran. "So let me guess you will also bring all of us under a disguise," said Sakura. "More like an illusion," said Syaoran. "I will put an illusion on Mrs. Potter," said Ron. "I will put one on Mr. Potter," said Eriol. "I have my mom," said Sakura. "I have my dad," said Syaoran. "Well, that is settled do you have any other news that we should know about. Just then Sakura remembered and lifted a sleeping stuffed animal out of her pocket. Syaoran, did the same and Eriol pulled out two. "Is that who I think it is?" asked Nadesiko. "Good job sleep," said Sakura and pocketed her card once it had turned back into its card form the four animals then woke up. "Ahh, they are alive," yelled Ginny holding on to Harry who was fascinated. "Hermonie, Ron, Harry, Ginny meet my guardians," said Sakura taking the silver one from Syaoran. "This is Keroberos, or Kero and this is Yue but as to how he got this size I will never know," she said as if on cue Yue turned into his regular from. The group was surprised again by this. "Another transformation we learned to do said Kero turning into his lion form. Lily, James, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermonie were scared by this. "Oh there is no reason to be afraid," said Kero as he began to change again. Now he was a man Yue's height with the same outfit but golden. He had short blond hair. Syaoran noticed this at once. "I knew there was a reason that stuffed animal was so stupid, he's a blond," he said. Melin laughed as Kero chased the boy. "They just miss each other," said Sakura. "These are my guardians," said Eriol as he sat the two-stuffed animal like creatures down. The hot pink one changed into Ruby Moon. "Hello I am Ruby Moon or Ruby for short," she said as she changed to Nakaru "Or Nakaru," she said. "I don't like my other shape so I won't change I refuse to look so much like Suppie," she told Eriol who sweatdropped and nodded. Spinal turned into his cat form, then to his other form he was as tall as Yue with black hair that went to his shoulders that had a few turquoise highlights his outfit was mostly black and turquoise. "I am Spinal Sun," he said. Nakaru popped up. "Or Suppi," she said and bound off again. "We have come to help with training," he said as she changed back to his little form as did Yue and Kero who had bitten Syaoran on the ear. Nakaru also did. "Well, you guys can rest but we do have training but only for about two days so you can start after Christmas break week," said Nadesiko. The guardians nodded.  
  
The next day the letters came and soon Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Ling, Melin, Harry, Ginny, Hermonie, Ron, Nadesiko, Lily, James, and Leo were on their way to Hong Kong. Of course to save money Nadesiko, Lily, James, and Leo stayed invisible. I have never ridden on an airplane before," said Ginny. "Well, this should be quite an experience," said Harry. ~~~FLIGHT 252 IS NOW BROARDING FOR HONG KNOG WILL ALL FIRST CLASS PASSANGERS MAKE THEIR WAY TO THE GATE~~~ The speakers boomed. The teens grabbed their carry-ons and went to the gate. Ron and Ginny were at first a little nervous going thought the loading tunnel. They checked in with the stewardess. "This plane is to have a Li Clan cabin," said Syaoran showing the woman his driver's licenses. "Right this way," she said. The cabin was wonderful and the four ghost were able to turn back visible. Before they knew it they had landed and the ghosts went back to invisible. "It pays to be rich sometimes," said Syaoran as they stepped out of the airport out into the snow and into mobs of press. Welcome home Mr. Li, Ms. Li, Mr. Chow and Mr. Hirragazawa," they welcomed before asking about the other guests the group just plowed towards the two limos waiting for them one carried all of their luggage and the other them. Once they were in and off the ghosts came back. "It also has certain unlucky qualities," said Syaoran. Everyone had to smile. Soon they were at the mansion and going up the mile long driveway. Sakura and the others quickly up the ghosts in illusions until they could get alone with Fujitaka, Sonomi, as well as Yelan and her daughters. Due to their flight they had gotten there in time to get to their rooms and changed then be announce to the party. Sakura, Tomoyo, Melin, Hermonie, and Ginny wore the same thing but in the colors of their aura. They wore a knee length dress with a floaty end that had fur around the rim of the long sleeves, bottom, and around the neck in white. They all also wore their hair in high ponytails with a puffy scrunchy the same color of the dress. They wore white shoes to top it off. The guys just wore dress shirts the color of their aura and black pants. The adults wore just dresses and shirts, ties, and dress, pants. Soon they were announced. "Now presenting Xaio-lang Li, Melin Li, Ling Chow, Eriol Hirrizagawa, and they guests Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo Daidouji, Virginia Weasly, Ronald Weasly, Harry Potter, Paul Martin (James) June Martin (Lily) Kita Kano (Nadesiko) and Fong Law (Leo). The group sweatdropped at the last names they hadn't thought about that and had to throw some together at the last moment. For the most part everything was fine and everyone had fun.  
  
When the party was over everyone left except those who were to stay for the rest of the vacation, which was Syaoran and his group, Fujitaka, Sonomi, Touya and Yukito. They met up in the library after they changed into something more comfortable. When they got there everyone was sitting. Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Melin, and Ling reunited with their family before introducing their new friends. "Everyone this is Harry Potter, Ginny Weasly, Ron Weasely, and Hermonie Granger. They are the ones we wrote you about," said Sakura. "Oh yes, it is nice to have you all in my home," said Yelan before she eyed the older people. "Now before we introduce the adults we must say this. No one must know their true identities outside this room. They have been training us all and helped Harry, Ginny, Hermonie, and Ron become sorcerers and sorceresses since we found out that Master Long was Voldemort's cousin who has had it in for Harry since the was a baby. Also Clow Reed knows of them and has been helping. Now may I introduce, well reintroduce Nadesiko Kimonoto, Xaio-Leo Li, Lily Potter, and James Potter," said Syaoran. At once the spells wore off and the true identity of the strangers appeared. Nadesiko ran to Fujitaka, Touya, and Sonomi as did Yelan and her daughters to Leo. After some crying everyone settled down. "How?" asked Touya. "Well, I was excepted to Hogwarts as the new DADA teacher and met up with the kids. When we found out that Voldemort and Long were planning something I knew we had to do something. By then we had told Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermonie everything because it was so that they could invite up to four people into their dorm so we picked them. I told them I would come up with a plan to stop Voldemort. Leo is a close friend of mine in the spirit realm as are Lily and James. Who really came up with the plan of making Harry, Ginny, Hermonie, and Ron into sorcerers. Now they have been training for that day in March when the attack will be. It is set for a day that all of the parent will be invited to Hogwarts as a Parent, Teacher, Student get together day," said Nadesiko. "This was just the break we needed," said Leo wrapping is arms around his wife and daughters. "How are you all solid I remember Mom as a ghost," said Touya. "Well, Touya you know it pays to have a daughter as strong as me," said Sakura. "Sakura used the Light Card to restore us to solid form whenever we want," said Lily. "I remember you," said Sonomi. "Yes, Sonomi I remember you from when I was a on an exchange student program," said Lily. "Yes, that was when you and James came and Nadesiko and another friend of mine left the friend stayed but it was never told what school they went to," said Sonomi. "Yep that when me and Molly left and found out we were witches but I came back and she stayed," said Nadesiko. The rest of the night was used to catch up on many years for a matter of fact that is what they did the whole vacation. Soon it was back to Hogwarts. When they got back to Hogwarts they set right back to training because after all they didn't have much time left.  
  
Thank you for reading this chapter of Hogwarts. You know what this means. Yep one more chapter left. Will the group be strong enough to beat the Evil cousins and their Death Eaters or will all the training go down the drain with the lives of the rest of their friends, family, classmates, and teachers maybe the world. Thanks please review  
  
Ying Fa Li 003 


	14. chater 14 FINAL CHAPTER

Hogwarts  
  
By: YingFaLi003  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
*Telepathy/ thought-talking*  
  
Dis: I don't own CCS the talented people of CLAMP do. I don't own Harry Potter either he is the property of J. K. Rowling. Also I don't own the Hyperbolic Chamber that is form DBZ's makers. Oh yea I need to say this. I don't know much about Hogwarts or Quidiwitch so I can't say much about the classes or the Quidiwitch. This is the last chapter of Hogwarts I hope you have all enjoyed it. It took a lot of work and encouragement from all of you readers out there. Just to let you know my career as a Fanfiction writer doesn't stop here. I have many ideas for many stories. Also if you are in to romantic poetry check me out on FictionPress.net. Thanks again.  
  
~~~From last chapter~~~  
  
Now may I introduce, well reintroduce Nadesiko Kimonoto, Xaio-Leo Li, Lily Potter, and James Potter," said Syaoran. At once the spells wore off and the true identity of the strangers appeared. Nadesiko ran to Fujitaka, Touya, and Sonomi as did Yelan and her daughters to Leo. After some crying everyone settled down. "How?" asked Touya. "Well, I was excepted to Hogwarts as the new DADA teacher and met up with the kids. When we found out that Voldemort and Long were planning something I knew we had to do something. By then we had told Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermonie everything because it was so that they could invite up to four people into their dorm so we picked them. I told them I would come up with a plan to stop Voldemort. Leo is a close friend of mine in the spirit realm as are Lily and James. Who really came up with the plan of making Harry, Ginny, Hermonie, and Ron into sorcerers. Now they have been training for that day in March when the attack will be. It is set for a day that all of the parent will be invited to Hogwarts as a Parent, Teacher, Student get together day," said Nadesiko. "This was just the break we needed," said Leo wrapping is arms around his wife and daughters. "How are you all solid I remember Mom as a ghost," said Touya. "Well, Touya you know it pays to have a daughter as strong as me," said Sakura. "Sakura used the Light Card to restore us to solid form whenever we want," said Lily. "I remember you," said Sonomi. "Yes, Sonomi I remember you from when I was a on an exchange student program," said Lily. "Yes, that was when you and James came and Nadesiko and another friend of mine left the friend stayed but it was never told what school they went to," said Sonomi. "Yep that when me and Molly left and found out we were witches but I came back and she stayed," said Nadesiko. The rest of the night was used to catch up on many years for a matter of fact that is what they did the whole vacation. Soon it was back to Hogwarts. When they got back to Hogwarts they set right back to training because after all they didn't have much time left.  
  
~~~on with the LAST chapter~~~  
  
Not only was the time left for training getting short but soon the finals were coming up. It was hard for the teens to keep up with the fast pace but on all of their assignments they did as well as to be expected. Hermonie's grades were still revealed to Eriol's. Sakura and Syaoran would often stay in their common world to do study or just cuddle. Harry and Ron would often talk with Lily and James. Melin and Ling love to stay in either of their rooms to relax or nap. Tomoyo and Eriol loved to find new spells for different things.  
  
The few days before the meeting the students had the days off to get ready for the big day. Everyone was to make sure their common room and dorms were in perfect order. To make sure they had something planned for their families to do. Also to find something nice to wear since they were allowed to wear whatever they wanted most went to Hogsmade to find clothes. One group was nearly ready. One day they were all in the main common room when Clow Reed arrived. "Hello all," he said. "Hello Clow Reed," the group said. "I have been granted the chance to help you again and I shall. First I would like to change Harry, Hermonie, Ron, and Ginny's wand into keys that can be changed into any one of their weapons including, staff, wand, or sword. For Kero, Yue, Ruby, and Spinal I will put a cloaking spell on you so you will not be notice by any other witches nor wizards. I wish you all luck," he said a he faded again. *Sakura remember you have the power to make things the way they should have always been,* he thought to Sakura. Sakura didn't know what to think of that but kept silent about it. Harry looked at the key around his neck. It was a thunderbolt like the one on his forehead. Ron's was one like Harry's. Ginny and Hermonie had one that looked like Sakura's sealing wand. (a.n. the little bird head) Along with the keys came a book that would hold all of their made cards and a pouch they could use the next day. The soon all turned in after Tomoyo gave them their fighting outfits.  
  
The parent teacher day was a so far success. Sakura, Syaoran, Melin, Ling, Eriol, Tomoyo, Ron, and Hermonie were all on edge, but managed to have fun with their families. Then it was time when Dumbledore would welcome the families properly. Sakura was on edge then the most and her friends and family felt it. "Sakura honey what is wrong?" asked Nadesiko. Sakura opened her mouth to talk but was interrupted by a loud pop. Up above there were fifty Death Eaters in the center was Long and Voldemort. "Hello all welcome to our little get together," said Voldemort. "We would like the ministry for their great idea, that fitted right into our plan," said Long. "Oh let me introduce my sorcerer cousin and our wizard and sorcerer Death Eaters who are stronger then any other," said Voldemort pointing his wand. People began to rush out of the Quidwitch stadium while teachers and the people of the ministry filed towards the Death Eaters and evil cousins. Sakura turned to her friends and family. "Time for action," she said. Everyone nodded and closed their eyes in concentration. In a bright light they were all changed.  
  
Sakura wore a pink, long scoop sleeved dress that went to the floor and had slits that went up to the hip. The shorts underneath were green. As was her slippers and the trim around the dress. She wore her long hair down with a green headband. She held her wand. Syaoran wore puffy pants, which were green. As was his scoop sleeve tunic. Each had pink cherry blossoms around the rim. His fighting slipper were the same. He held his wand. Eriol wore the same as Syaoran but the parts that were green was midnight blue and the pink parts were purple. Tomoyo wore the same as Sakura but her dress was a halter and the colors that were pink were purple and the green was midnight blue. She wore her hair in a half ponytail tied with a midnight blue hair band. They both carried wands. Melin had on an outfit like her original except it was to her knee and slits to her hip. The white parts were red, the red parts were orange as were her slippers and hair ribbons which held her pigtails. Ling wore the same thing as Syaoran and Eriol with the same color changes. They carried wands. Ginny and Hermonie had the same exact outfit as Melin's original but with color changes. The white parts were the colors of their aura and the red parts were that of their boyfriends. They carried wands and their hair was in ponytails. Harry and Ron had on high-necked skirts the color of their aura along with their slippers, with puffy pants the color of their girlfriends' auras. Touya and Yukito wore silver sleeveless shirts with comfortable slacks and slippers. Fujitaka wore a Clow Reed robe. Nadesiko stood next to him in a matching one while Lily and James wore puffy white pants and scooped sleeved tops. Yelan had sent her daughters along to help the injured while she fought alone side her husband. They wore Chinese traditional clothes.  
  
By the time they were all ready several teachers and ministry members were hurt. McGonagall was next but Hermonie saw this and used a spell for her favorite teacher. (a.n.// I don't know any spells so bear with my on made up ones) "Aloshieldo," she yelled. This brought all the attention to the group. "Who dares?" sneered Long. "Potter," sneered Voldemort. "Mysto Destroto," yelled James and all of the non-sorcerer Death Eaters fell dead. "What is this," yelled Long. "This is the end for you," said Nadesiko. "Oh Nadesiko in the flesh if I do remember I killed you did I not," said Long. "Yes, you did but you didn't know the power I had or what my family had," said Nadesiko. "You fourteen are going down," yelled Ron. The group of evil laughed. "Mysto Destroto," yelled Lily this time. "None of them fell they were however weaken. "Hah how dare you mere wizards try to face us we are much stronger then you all," said Voldemort. "That's what you think," said Syaoran. "Just you are you people anyway?" asked Long. "I am Sakura Kinomoto daughter of Nadesiko and Fujitaka Kinomoto," she said then release her wand. "Witch and sorcerers. Half daughter of Clow Reed. Mistress of the Sakura Cards transformed from Clow Cards," she said. "I am Touya Kinomoto son of Nadesiko and Fujitaka Kinomoto," he said releasing his sword. "Proctor of the spirit realm," he said. "I am Yuikto Tsukisiro friend of the Kinomoto Family," he said then turned to Yue. "Guardian of Sakura Kinomoto the Card Mistress," he said summoning his bow and arrow. "I am Keroberous the second guardian of Sakura Kinomoto the Card Mistress," said Kero changing into his true form. "I am Tomoyo Daidouji family of the Kinomoto family and Mistress of the Tomoyo Cards as well as power of all of the western elements," she said releasing her wand. "I am Nadesiko Kimonoto mother and wife of Fujitaka, Sakura, and Touya. Hogwarts DADA teach. Resident of the spirit realm," said Nadesiko turning solid. "I am Fujitaka Kimonoto husband and father to Nadesiko, Touya, and Sakura. Half reincarnation of Clow Reed," he said releasing a black sun moon staff. "I am Eriol Hirrizagawa, second half reincarnated form of Clow Reed, half father of Sakura Kinomoto, ancestor of the Li Clan," he said summoning a midnight blue sun moon staff. "I am Ruby Moon, guardian to Eriol," she said turning to her true form. "I am Spinal Sun second guardian of Eriol," said Suppie changing as well. "I am Xaio Leo Li. Father and husband to Yelan, Sheffa, Feimei, Furran, Furrite and the next Li Clan leader Xaio-Lang/Syaoran Li. Resident of the spirit realm," he said summoning his sword turning solid. "I am Xaio-lang/Syaoran Li. Future leader of the Li Clan future husband to Sakura Kinomoto. Master of the Syaoran Cards," he said summoning his sword. "I am Melin Li. Member of the Li Clan Mistress of the Melin Cards and elements fire and wind. Future wife of Ling Chow," she said releasing her staff. "I am Ling Chow. Member of the Li Clan fighting team, future husband of Melin Li, with the power of water and earth Master of the Ling Cards," he said releasing his sword. "I am Harry Potter with the Harry Cards and the power of weather and ice, son of Lily and James Potter," he said releasing his sword. "I am Lily Potter wife and mother of James and Harry Potter. Spirit realm resident," she said turning solid. "I am James Potter, father and husband to Harry and Lily Potter, ghost resident," he said turning solid.  
  
"We are here to dispose of you all," said Eriol. The Death Eaters attacked. They battled fiercely. One by one the sorcerer wizards fell. "With combined force and light know my plight release the light. Light Card," yelled Sakura and Syaoran as one of their secret moves. That attack finished a Death Eater. "Thunder clouds come forth," yelled Harry as lighting began to strike another and nodded to Ginny who helped finish it off. "Winds from the artic freeze with strong breezes," she yelled and another dropped dead from cold. "Fire," yelled Melin. "Earth," yelled Ling. Their combined attacks made a volcano in the center of the field when they killed a Death Eater. Yelan and Leo killed another by kicking two Death Eaters into it in a martial arts move. Hermonie wrapped one Death Eater in a ball of shadows while Ron use his strong telekinesis skills to throw the ball into the volcano. Nadesiko and Fujitaka attacked with Kero and Yue with energy balls and arrows they killed three death Eaters. Eriol used his Sleep Card to put two Death Eaters to sleep so Tomoyo could Use her Teleport Card to drop them in the volcano. Touya, Ruby, and Spinal killed the last one who had put up a good fight who turned out to be Lucius Malfoy. Touya had finished him off after Ruby and Spinal had fired many energy balls with a thrust of the sword.  
  
Everyone stood in front of Long and Voldemort panting. The two were sneering. 'How did they all become sorcerer and witches,' thought Long. 'One Potter was a challenge now I have three,' thought Voldemort. Then as they noticed how tired they were. Yelan fell to her knees tired. Ron was practially asleep on his feet. Melin was treating a wounded arm and Ling a cut at his side. Tomoyo was holding a piece of cloth at Eriol's elbow. Ginny had a cut on her forehead that was beginning to bleed. The rest were bruised and battered all except the ghosts whose power was just about gone. "Well, I must say you all did well," said Voldemort. "Yes, but you tired yourself out rather fast," said Long. They pointed their staffs and scepters at the group. Sakura stood and summoned up the power she had stored away since Clow Reed's warning. She lifted her staff above her head and closed her eyes. *You have the power to make everything right now say the words,* Clow Reeds voice echoed in her head. She opened her eyes and chanted.  
  
OH POWERS OF THE PEOPLE OF CLOW  
  
HEAR MY PLEE AND COMEFORTH TO HELP ME  
  
RELEASE THE LAST OF YOUR POWER  
  
TO COME BACK MUCH LATER  
  
HELP ME FINISH OFF THIS EVIL AND RID OUR WORLD  
  
GIVE ME THE POWER TO SET THINGS STRAIGHT  
  
DESTROY THESE TWO AND ALL THE DAMAGED THEY MADE.  
  
RELEASE THE POWER.  
  
Sakura's star spun fast and power from all of her friends' keys went to the center. She knew it wouldn't be enough to stop the two cousins and poured more power into the attack and at the same time the terrible two released their attack Sakura released hers. The two attacks collided. Sakura pushed more power into it. Syaoran noticed how low her own was getting but to late. The attack succeeded and the screams of lost conquest and death filled the air. Syaoran caught Sakura and poured half of his power into her body. She had tapped into her life energy to finish the attack and used it up to the point she would die, but thanks to Syaoran they would both survive with only half of their needed life energy left. They both fainted. Soon a bright light surrounded the group and they all fainted. When the light diminished. The field was back to normal. The teachers soon came in to access the damage whey were surprised to find many unconscious bodies that were not to be. They took the special group to their dorm to the nurse's office to heal.  
  
~~~two weeks later~~~  
  
All of the other people who were found unconscious had woken up within a few days and started back with their lives. Which was strange for most. The special group had waited longer. It took a week for just Nadesiko, Leo, Lily, and James to comeback to conscience. All of which was surprised to find they had even fainted since ghosts were not to do so. They would wait for the others to wake up before they found out if their ascensions were correct. Yelan, Tomoyo, Eriol, Ron, Hermonie, Melin, Ling, Harry, and Ginny woke up two days later. And was surprised as everyone else was when they first woke up to see new changes. They wanted to wait for Syaoran and Sakura to wake up before they found out if what they thought was true, but that was the problem. Sakura and Syaoran were in a coma state and no one knew how long it would take to restore over half of their life force. This made everyone worried.  
  
~~~Syaoran&Sakura~~~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran had been in a void for along time but they were ok. They were together and could hear that their friends were ok yet confused. "When will we get out of here?" asked Sakura after hearing her mother crying over her body again. "I don't know Sakura, I don't know," he told her. At once a light flared and there stood Clow Reed. "I have something that belongs to both of you," he said. He opened his hands and released power to them. "I came to you both through the Clow Cards and once or more the cards took energy from you in battle, now is that time to give it back. Return to consciousness you too you have much explaining to do," he said.  
  
~~~~Regular time~~~  
  
Everyone was again in the room Sakura and Syaoran were in to check up on them. "I swear I will never call him a Chinese gaki and her a kajui," said Touya. "I could live with that," said two voices. Everyone looked to see a smiling Sakura and Syaoran. "It is about time you have some explaining to do," said Tomoyo hugging her cousin. "It is simple. Clow Reed said I could set the things that were never meant to be so right," said Sakura. "Meaning..." said Nadesiko catching on to the idea. "Yep, Long and Voldemort were never meant for that power or supposed to kill all those people," said Sakura. "That brought people that were never to be killed by them to come back alive," said Tomoyo. Sakura nodded. "That explains so much," said a voice. Everyone turned to Dumbledore. "Well, everyone get ready the final banquet will be soon there you will be the guests of honor and I will explain everything.  
  
The Great Hall had been expanded to allow everyone from Hogwarts teacher, student, parent, and people brought back alive that day to fit. There Dumbledore explained everything, and at the end of the banquet awarded the house cup to Griffendore because of the special groups sacrifices on that day.  
  
Soon it was time to depart. Sakura, Syaoran, Harry, Ginny, Tomoyo, Eriol, Ron, Hermonie, Melin, and Ling was on the train. "So are you guys going back to Hogwarts next year?" asked Ginny from her place with Harry sharing a box of Every Flavor Jelly Beans. "No that is just to much fame," said Sakura. "Yea not to mention the fame we had when we first started," said Melin. "So you guys have fun without us," said Eriol. "Wrong, my Mom and Dad are allowing Ron and I to move in with Harry also with Hermonie," said Ginny. "Where?" asked Tomoyo. "Japan," said Harry. "They were said they didn't want to part so we are going to be going to your school and be home schooled in Wizardry," said Hermonie. "Wow," said Melin. "Yep and your parents are helping which means you all are probably enrolled too," said Ron. "So we won't be apart at all," said Sakura. "Yep," said Harry. "Good," everyone chorused. The rest of the ride was about their new life altogether.  
  
YAY that is it. All finished all finished all finished. Yea. Thank you for reading everyone.  
  
Ying Fa Li 003 


End file.
